Objects in Motion
by chezchuckles
Summary: Set October of 2015, Season 8. No spoilers known. A round robin story written, chapter by chapter, by these authors (listed alphabetically): bravevulnerability, chezchuckles, ColieMacKenzie, darkhours, encantadaa, griever11, jstar1382, narvanator, socasuallycruel, supermandy77, & The-KLF
1. Chapter 1

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

A round robin story written, chapter by chapter, by these authors:

 **bravevulnerability, chezchuckles, ColieMacKenzie, darkhours, encantadaa, griever11, jstar1382, narvanator, socasuallycruel, supermandy77, & The-KLF**

* * *

Castle frowned into the bedroom.

Beckett sighed at him and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're an amazing detective, Kate, and there's nothing wrong with staying right where you are," he told her again. He kneeled down and lifted the edge of the comforter, but it wasn't there either.

He had just found the stupid thing. Where had he hidden it?

"But there has to be _more_ ," she muttered. She was pacing away from him, shedding her clothes as she went.

He lifted his head, distracted from his search. "More what?"

"More to my life. My mother's murder sucked up everything - my ambition, my drive, my purpose - and now what, Castle? I got nothing."

He puffed out his chest and scrambled to his feet, indignant. "Hey, now."

She turned over her shoulder, apology in the twist of her mouth, but she said nothing. Only tossed her bra his direction so that it smacked him in the face.

He inhaled softly (cherries) and smiled, dragged the lace edge away from his eyes. "Nice."

"I knew you'd like that."

"So pick one, Kate. Captain. Senator. Just pick one and give it all the same dedication you gave your mother's case. Barring that whole tendency to throw your life into the maws of death aspect."

She gave him a sour look and disappeared inside the closet.

Ipad. Where was that stupid thing? He had found it and then she'd come up on him suddenly and he hadn't wanted her to see...

"It's not that easy, Castle," she called from the closet, reappearing in boxer shorts and a sleep shirt that fell off one shoulder. "It's not 'oh, I think I'll be a Captain today.' It's - do I _want_ to?"

"Do you?"

She opened her mouth, said nothing, just gaped at him.

He shrugged. "You can always stay a detective. There is _nothing_ lacking about you, Kate. Nothing. You're gorgeously talented and you have a compassionate heart for victims. You fought for that job when you thought it was on the line."

She sighed and waved her hand at him like he just didn't understand. "What are you looking for anyway?" she said, walking towards the bathroom.

Castle edged out towards the bedroom door, hoping to spot it in his office. "My - uh - iPad. That's all."

"Check the living room. Thought I saw it in there."

He escaped with a low breath, jogging towards the living room just so she couldn't question him further. Castle finally spied the edge of the iPad peeking out of the corner of the couch cushion, and he made a beeline towards the black leather case. He snagged it between his finger and thumb.

"Ha," he crowed, drawing it towards his chest. "Got you now."

Castle paged through the photos, expectant and triumphant, and then he found it.

"Kate!" he bellowed, heading back through the office and barreling into their bedroom.

She poked her head out from the bathroom, the tips of her fingers covered in face cream, her forehead painted in a thin layer. She must have immediately figured it out. "Oh, no," she groaned. "You still have it."

"And I have managed to recover the most amazing evidence of your endless talent."

"You look entirely too pleased," she muttered, disappearing back into the bathroom, her hands covering her face.

Not in shame, but merely smearing the white cream along her cheeks and chin. He wrinkled his nose and glanced down at the treasure in his arms, dragging his finger across the screen to look at the photos he'd taken years ago.

"Priceless," he sighed, one after another. "Breath-taking."

Beckett singing karaoke at the Old Haunt that first night he'd bought the place. He'd had his iPad with him to send photos to the contractor, he'd started messing around, and he'd taken photo after photo until-

"Oh, God, no," she groaned from the bathroom. "Do _not_ play that."

Beckett's voice came from the tinny speakers, made even worse by his old, first-generation iPad's poor quality recording.

But still alluring, still sultry, and it was doing the same thing to him now that it had then.

Entirely aroused.

"Castle," she complained, coming swiftly out of the bathroom. Her face had been washed cleaned of all make-up, completely devoid of artifice, while her hair was pulled back in a knot at the back of her neck.

He was arrested by the sight of her, the plain naturalness, the dark circles under her eyes and the mottled freckles and age spots across her nose and cheeks. Her lashes looked thin, her lips thinner, and she was frowning at him.

And he was so thoroughly captivated that he let the iPad leave his fingers as she grabbed for it, completely without a fight.

Beckett ended the video, stabbed her finger at the trash icon. He came back to his senses and snatched it out of her hands, hiding it behind his back even though she'd said time and again she'd do something violent to him if he didn't delete that video.

"Castle."

He reached out and touched the faint wisp of hair that had come free of her bun. The strand cracked with face cream that had dried. His smile grew wider. "You look like you've come fresh from the beach." He crimped her hair in his finger and Kate lifted her gaze to his, going still.

"The beach?" she murmured.

"Washed clean. Summer."

"Washed all my make-up off." She shrugged at him. "And seriously, where did you find the iPad? I thought it was long gone."

"Found it in the ottoman with the blankets. And then I hid it in the couch so you wouldn't find it." He waggled his eyebrows at her, but he was still arrested by the pale moon of her face. "I like this look."

"You like this-" Kate lifted an eyebrow. "No make-up. You like it. I look tired, Castle. My-"

"You look like you've had a wonderful day at the beach, exhausting fun. And happy."

She slid her arms around his neck, stepping into him. "That's very sweet," she whispered. "But I'm not leaving the house without make-up, Castle."

"You should, though," he sighed. "Or, no, I mean, you _could_. You could and you'd be a different kind of beautiful."

"Different kind of beautiful," she echoed, quirk in her lips. "You certainly have a way with words."

He shrugged, laid the iPad down on the bed, angling her away from it just in case. "Let's go anyway. To the beach. No make-up. No hair products. What do you say?"

"You're volunteering to give up your hair products?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked," he muttered.

Kate laughed and released his neck, and then suddenly she was darting around him and snatching up the iPad, chortling her glee as she raced away from him. Castle charged after her but she got the mattress between them, and her fingers were poised over the delete button - he just knew it.

"Ka-ate," he cajoled. "It's my favorite video of all time."

"Whiny baby. I _hate_ this video. You promised me back then - swore to me - that you deleted it. All lies. Filthy, terrible-"

"Please." He pouted and yet he was inching his foot slowly over the rug, getting himself in position. "I was so honored to have been given a glimpse into the Beckett mystique."

"With great power comes great responsibility," she shot back. "You should have never kept this. Horrible violation of my trust."

Castle lunged across the bed and captured the iPad, practically wrestling it from her fingers. She growled and hip-checked him, and Castle went sprawling stomach-first to the bed with Kate jumping on top of him.

He groaned, theatrically and then not-so-theatrically when she got a knee in his liver. He swiped back at her, but she danced away, using his spine as her springboard. Castle kept the iPad against his chest, trying not to crush it and accidentally delete something precious.

"Okay, okay," Kate huffed on top of him. "Truce. Calling a truce."

"No truce," he yelled back.

She flinched and twisted his ear; he jerked and elbowed her.

"Deal, then," she said. "Make me a deal."

"Beach for the iPad," he said quickly. There was always the Cloud, right? Surely it was in the Cloud. That was a real thing. "Go with me to the beach - no make-up, no hair products, no artifice, no heels - and it's all yours."

"No heels. How long?" she hedged.

"Long weekend," he shot back, feeling he was on the cusp of victory. "Four days at least."

Kate bounced hard into his back and rolled off of him, sprawled on the bed with her chest rising and falling appealingly. "Deal," she panted, lying beside him. "No make-up. But you can't shave."

"Can't _shave_ ," he grumped, but she wagged a finger in his face. He snagged her finger with his teeth and she giggled.

She giggled.

"Won't shave," he promised, kissing her finger. Anything. At all. Ever. For that giggle, for the plainness on her face, the trust in her eyes as she agreed to a little vacation.

"Then beach it is," she whispered, lifting her head to press a kiss to his mouth. He felt the iPad sliding slowly out from his crooked arm, but he let her have it.

Kate with no make-up, no badge, no heels, no beautiful dresses or hairspray or any of the daily things he barely saw her without. She even wore her make-up to bed some nights, most nights, when work went long.

She was beautiful, but he wanted to see all of her. No masks.

And he had the feeling a weekend being so free from the world just might jostle her out of her indecision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

The past two and a half days had been nothing but pure bliss. They'd passed by in a blur— walks on the beach melting into fireside cuddles; building sandcastles and running through the ocean like toddlers followed by naked dips in Castle's private pool. He had instituted a strict "no swimsuits in the pool" rule for their weekend- one which Kate was more than happy to follow.

Kate could live like this forever— just her and Rick, alone together at the beach. No responsibilities; nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. Even the weight of her decision about the next step in her career had temporarily been lifted from her shoulders, lost in the joy of the time spent with her husband.

Yes, their long weekend had been heavenly so far. But the best part of the whole trip, hands down, was the stubble growing across Castle's face.

"I am never letting you shave again," Kate purred, stroking her fingers across his cheek as she curled into his side on the sofa. True to his word, Castle had abandoned his razor Friday morning, ceremoniously shoving it into a cabinet before they took off to the Hamptons.

"Only if you never wear makeup anymore," he grinned.

Kate chuckled, rolling her eyes as she pulled away from him. "In your dreams," she said, playfully swatting his arm.

"Look at my life. My dreams come true," Castle said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, ducking as he narrowly dodged the throw pillow Kate tossed at him.

"Jerk," he teased, throwing a glance at the pillow on the floor before turning back to Kate, his eyes searching her face. He'd been doing that a lot over the past two days; stopping whatever he was doing in favor of simply staring at her with a look of awe and love in his eyes. Kate felt insecure without her makeup on— it had become a mask of sorts; a way to disguise the fact that she wasn't as young as she used to be, a way of making her look more professional and powerful. Without it, she felt vulnerable, and she'd been avoiding mirrors like the plague all weekend. But the looks that Castle gave her when he looked at her boosted her confidence more than anything else ever could.

He grinned, that look of awe creeping into his eyes once more before his face suddenly turned serious. "Speaking of dreams," he started, "have you finalized yours yet?"

Kate pressed her lips together, sitting back against the couch cushions. "Honestly... no," she sighed. "But I did make a pros and cons list last night. I couldn't sleep," she added, noting the look of confusion on his face, "And I didn't want to wake you."

"Pros and cons list. Okay," he said, grinning. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah," she said, standing quickly to leave the room. She returned a minute later, the piece of paper in her hand, and sank into the couch beside Castle, curling into his side once more as she offered him the list.

"Okay," he said, taking it from her hand. "Pros of taking the Senate job: one, pay increase. True," he noted, raising his eyebrows in approval. "Two, ability to make a difference for all of the people in New York, not just those in the city. Also true," he said. "And cons…"

He moved his finger to the second column, counting the bulleted items. "Six cons? Really?"

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "I was trying to think of one pro for every con, but it was too hard."

"Well, I have another pro for you," Castle said, grabbing a ballpoint pen from the coffee table in front of them. "Pro number three," he started, uncapping the pen and beginning to write. "Proof of the existence of time travel."

"What?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Remember Simon Doyle?" he asked, grinning. "He said it himself. 'Richard Castle lives in New York with his wife, _Senator_ Beckett, and their…'"

"Castle, Doyle was crazy," Kate said, cutting him off before he could mention the three children the man had also predicted. "That is _not_ a pro. Scratch that off the list."

"Can't," he said, triumphantly recapping the pen with a grin. "It's on there, in ink. Too late. Let's look at Captain now," he said, quickly flipping the paper to the other side.

"Castle…" she protested.

"Pros. One, pay increase," he interrupted. "Two, working in an environment that is familiar. Three, chance of continuing to work at the Twelfth. Oh, that's right. Gates is up for a promotion soon, isn't she?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yeah," Kate confirmed. "Even if she doesn't get it, I don't know if I'd want to stay at the Twelfth to be Captain, though."

Castle set the list on the table, turning back to face her. "Why's that?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Familiarity is good, but I don't know if that's what I want. I love working with Ryan, Espo, and everyone else, but it would be hard to go from being their peer to being their boss. Everything would have to change," she murmured, "And I don't know that I'm ready for that."

"Everything would change if you were elected for Senator, too," he said.

"Yeah, that's true. But the biggest thing that scares me about Senate is the uncertainty," Kate said, sitting up straighter. "If I go with Captain, I'm guaranteed to get a job. If not at the Twelfth, there will be another precinct in the city that I'll be captain for. With Senate, though, I have to campaign and run for it," she continued, pushing a hand through her hair. "Campaigning for something like that takes a lot of time and money, and there's the chance that the person who runs against me will defeat me, and it will all have been a waste."

"It wouldn't be a waste, Kate," Castle reassured, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Running for elections is a tricky business. You have to learn how to campaign and how to work the people. A lot of successful politicians lost their first election."

"But I don't know if I'm willing to put my all into something that I have no sense of security about," she said.

"You like control," Castle replied. "And the lack of it in the Senate election scares you."

Kate pressed her lips together, nodding in confirmation.

"So I guess the question is: are you willing to risk campaigning and not winning the election? Are you willing to surrender your need for control and take a chance?"

"Or do I want to move one rank higher in the profession I have a passion for and take a job as captain," Kate finished.

They sat in silence for a moment, studying the flames flickering in the fireplace in front of them. The ringing of Kate's cell phone shattered the silence, and she picked it up with a frown.

"It's the precinct," she murmured, sliding her finger across the screen to answer. "Beckett," she said, pulling the phone up to her ear.

The message on the other end was short, clipped and devoid of the emotion that Kate could hear just under the surface of the caller's voice. Even so, she could feel the change take hold of her, beginning with the tightness in her throat at the news and the tremble in her shoulders for what it now meant for her own life.

"Yes, I'll be there," she replied softly, nodding to the caller, though they had no hope of seeing her. "Thank you for calling." Kate waited for a moment, ensuring the call had been disconnected before she placed her phone gently in her lap, heart pounding.

"Beckett, what is it?" Castle asked, concerned. No doubt he'd noticed the slight tremble in her shoulders; the way her hand was shaking as she set her cell down.

"Castle, we're going to have to cut this beach trip short," she said quietly, looking up at him. "Gates was in a car accident earlier. She's in the hospital, and Ryan said it doesn't look good… she's in a coma. They need me to act as interim Captain until she's healed and able to return to work. We need to go back to the city tonight. I start in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

Kate walked toward the nurses' station leading to ICU two days later with no idea what she was going to say. Her first day as interim Captain of the Twelfth had been a blur, the circumstances raising a number of questions as to the permanence of her position. But the hearsay was distracting, and she needed a breather anyway.

She introduced herself and flashed her badge to the nurse, and a moment later Henry Gates walked through the door, his forced smile cutting through the exhaustion in his body.

"Kate, thank you for coming." His handshake escalated into a hug, one she certainly didn't expect from her Captain's husband, a man she'd only met twice. The greeting was one for old friends, not someone who worked for his wife.

"Henry, how is she?"

He directed her through the doors into the ICU, where his wife was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to various machines. They stood outside her room, silent, until Henry finally answered Kate's question.

"She has some broken bones, but the doctors are most worried about her head trauma. They're controlling the swelling right now and checking on her frequently, but they won't know the full extent of her injury until she wakes up."

Kate nodded in understanding but looked away, the sight of her captain unconscious disturbing her more than she thought possible. She knew it was unlikely in her profession, but she had hoped she would never have to feel helpless like this again. Once was enough.

"Vicki tells me you've had quite the job opportunity come your way."

"She talks about me?" Kate asked, surprised that Henry knew this about her.

"Kate," Henry said with a laugh, "she talks about you _all the time_. Ever since the first day she met you, she's come home from work almost every day with some kind of 'Beckett story.' She has plenty of stories about your husband, too, though those aren't nearly as complimentary."

Kate laughed, knowing first hand about the love/hate relationship between Gates and Castle. "I don't doubt that. Sometimes I think they exist for the sole purpose of annoying each other. At least she stopped threatening to oust him from the precinct."

"Oh, she still does that. She just doesn't do it in front of you anymore."

Kate and Henry shared a laugh before their conversation died down and her eyes drifted back to her captain in the hospital bed.

"Seriously, Kate, she thinks the world of you. When you were offered that job in DC, she came home looking like a proud momma. She was sad to see you go, but she was excited for you. And when you came back? Well, don't you dare tell her I told you this, but she spent hours on the phone trying to call in favors to get you back in the precinct."

"No, she didn't." Kate found it hard to believe that Captain Victoria "Iron" Gates would do such things, especially when she and Castle were often times the source of so much frustration. She tried to smile and take the compliments graciously, but her current indecision about her future made it difficult.

"No, really, Kate. She was so ecstatic after you were reinstated that she even agreed to visit my mother for a weekend. Though, she regretted it within a few hours."

"Have your kids made it back?" Kate asked in an effort to change the subject, Henry's revelations making her uncomfortable.

"Thomas is coming in from London this afternoon. Julia and her husband are coming from Florida, but taking their time. Travel and pregnancy don't exactly work well together."

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to be grandparents. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Henry said, a cautious smile on his face as his eyes once again looked through the window to his wife. "Vicki's been so excited, but she wishes we lived closer."

"She never mentioned anything about becoming a grandma."

Kate took a seat in the chair opposite the window of her captain's room. She needed a moment to process everything. Her purpose for coming here had been simply to check on Gates, not to have her husband unknowingly make her question her future even more.

"Vicki's always been big on professionalism, as I'm sure you know. Even before she was in IA, she was never the kind to socialize with her colleagues outside of work. Of course, that was usually because she was picking up the kids from school and carting them around the city for various activities."

"Victoria Gates was a soccer mom. Who knew?"

"A soccer mom who carried a gun and got phone calls in the middle of the night." Henry walked over to sit next to her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I'll tell you a secret, though. She wasn't going to accept the promotion she's up for. With the baby coming in a couple months and the news that you passed your captain's exam, she was thinking about retiring."

"Henry, I-" she started, her anxiety rising as he shared this information with her. She bolted up from the chair, only able to glance at Gates for a brief moment in the hospital bed before she turned back to her captain's husband. "This is only temporary. I-I might be leaving the force completely. I just haven't decided yet."

Kate turned away from him and stared at the woman in a coma. She took deep breaths and reprimanded herself for raising her voice. Henry didn't need this, not with his wife helpless in a hospital bed and their future unknown.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Henry said, walking over to stand beside her. "Detective Ryan told me you were the acting Captain, and I assumed it meant you were going to stick around."

"I can't make up my mind. I don't know if being Captain is what I want."

"I shouldn't have assumed. But I'll be honest, she felt better about retiring with the idea that you could be replacing her. You need to do what's best for you, though. If I'd known that you were still considering running for State Senate, I wouldn't have talked your head off like that."

"You didn't know, Henry. The last few days have been stressful for everyone, especially you." She turned to face him and saw the remorse in his face. "I should go. You'll let me know when she wakes up?"

"Of course."

Kate walked out of ICU and down the hall, bypassing the elevator in favor of the stairs. She walked down one flight before she faltered, her conversation with Henry on a constant replay in her head. She couldn't put off the decision too much longer. If she decided to remain a Captain-whether at the Twelfth or another precinct-she wanted it to be because she wanted it, not because everyone else wanted that for her.

She took a deep breath and walked down the rest of the stairs and out toward her car, calling Esposito on the way to see if she was needed for anything. It was already late in the afternoon and she needed to see Castle. He'd been so understanding about staying away the last couple days, giving her a chance to navigate her new responsibilities without his interference, but now she just really felt the need to hold him. And with any luck, he hadn't shaved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

Kate Beckett had made it to the end of the week. Finally.

It wasn't as though she hadn't been aware of what the job entailed when she said yes to being interim Captain. She'd taken the test almost six months ago knowing full well that being Captain would mean taking on a whole new range of responsibilities that she otherwise would have never had before. It was just a little unsettling that it had come at such a surprise and they'd practically shoved the job at her without as much as a warning, training wheels be damned.

She'd been thrown head first into the middle of all the politics and bureaucracy, and her first three days as interim Captain had been spent knee deep in meetings that ranged from discussing budget cuts to the precinct's case closure rates. She'd nearly cried with relief when Ryan and Esposito caught a case late on Wednesday and while she hadn't been able to hit the pavement as much as she was used to, it meant she had a little reprieve from the constant barrage of administrative paperwork that she was now subjected to.

As it turned out, their case was a fairly standard open and shut one that broke late Friday afternoon. She'd watched as her boys took point on the investigation, wished them good luck as they dragged their number one suspect into interrogation and looked on from observation as they coerced the confession out of him. It was only one case, but she definitely felt it - the pang of regret as they cuffed him and shot her a thumbs up from the other side of the two-way mirror. Standing by the sidelines as the action went down definitely didn't feel the same as being right in the middle of the investigation herself and she wasn't sure how much she liked the feeling.

The boys had been ecstatic at the relatively simple solve, practically running out the door for a round of drinks in celebration after they turned in their reports to her at the end of the day. They'd invited her out with them, but she turned them down with a sad smile, shoulders hunched over Gates' desk - she couldn't quite bring herself to think of it as her desk - and sent them away with a small wave. She had to sign off on their reports and file them for the AG's office, approve timesheet entries for the week and prepare a budget estimate for a meeting with the One PP on Monday. She snuck a glance to the picture of Gates and her family that still adorned the office she was temporarily occupying and traced a finger over the smiling faces staring back at her.

She'd always respected Gates, even if they didn't particularly get along when they first met. Now, after having a small taste of what went on behind the scenes of what Gates had to put up with every day, not only had the respect grown, but Kate marveled at how she managed to find that balance between the dreary administrative politics, keeping on top of the various ongoing cases in the precinct as well as having what appeared to be a very fulfilling family life. Her chat with Henry at the hospital had been illuminating, and it had given her some hope that if she eventually became Captain, she too would have a chance at building a family with Castle.

If she chose to be Captain, that is. Between Gates' accident and her finding her footing among the slew of new responsibilities, the decisions she had to make had taken a back seat. The question was how much longer she could she put off making her choice and when she did, just how much it would change her life with Castle.

Oh, Castle.

She thumbed the button on the side of her phone, heart fluttering in delight when the screen lit up with her husband's face smiling goofily back at her. He'd insisted on the picture being her background and although she'd made a fuss at the time, the fact that she hadn't changed it spoke volumes at just how much she didn't mind his face grinning back at her whenever she looked at her phone. She grimaced when she realized how late it was and hastily signed off on the last page of the case report and breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself to finally let go of the tension that had been coiled tightly deep in her gut all week.

Time to go home.

* * *

She dragged her exhausted body through the doorway, toeing her boots off as she removed her coat, moving on autopilot as she continued through the loft in search of her husband. She paused before she entered their bedroom, turned around and surveyed the messy trail she'd left behind on the way to the sanctuary of her husband's arms. Boots left haphazardly by the door, coat hanging precariously on the edge of the kitchen counter and her bag lying on the couch, open with its contents threatening to fall out.

She spent a good thirty seconds contemplating the merits of backtracking to pick up after herself but eventually decided against it. Castle would undoubtedly grumble at her when he woke up the next morning - he was a surprisingly neat and tidy man - but he'd clean up after her anyway and she'd find a way to make it up to him. It was the weekend after all, and barring any unforeseen circumstances, she was meant to have her first full day at home since being interim Captain of the 12th precinct.

She unbuttoned her blouse as she stepped through the threshold of their bedroom, making a beeline to the bathroom as she pulled the crisp white shirt over her head. Boba Fett stared at her unwaveringly, a silent companion as she removed her makeup, shedding the Captain Beckett skin she'd been wearing all day. She shook her hair free from the tight bun she'd kept it in, patted her face dry, and completed the rest of her nightly routine before flipping the light switch, blanketing the room in complete darkness.

Their bed was soft and welcoming as she slid in moments later, the sheets already warm against her skin from Castle's solid presence beneath them. She nudged him, gently moving his arm to curl beside her husband, molding herself around his torso. He shifted as she pulled the sheet back up over them, his arm snaking over her body to pull her towards him. His eyes cracked open, still heavy with sleep.

"Welcome home, Beckett."

"Mm, yeah. Sorry for being so late, babe," she mumbled into his lips, her tongue darting out to taste him, catching the love that fell from his lips. She breathed him in, savoring his scent, touched the tip of her nose to his before she turned around and settled in for the night, pressing the length of her back to his front.

"But the good news is we closed the case, so I don't have to go in for the rest of the weekend unless they call me in."

Castle grunted in approval, tightening his hold on her as his palm snuck under her top to rest against the cool skin of her abdomen. He muttered unintelligibly into her hair and she thought she heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'sleep in forever' before she snuggled deeper into comfort of his arms. She smiled into the dark, felt the tension dissipate and let the exhaustion of the entire week melt away into what she knew was going to be a restful slumber.

* * *

She woke up the next day to sunlight and laughter. The room was completely illuminated by sunshine, Castle having pulled back the curtains at some point in the morning. She could hear him somewhere in the loft, booming laughter floating through to the bedroom. She felt unbelievably refreshed, the extra hours of sleep working wonders for her body. She stretched, allowing her limbs to spread out over Castle's insanely large bed, working out the kinks in her muscles.

His laughter echoed through the loft again and as much as she wanted to keep lazing around in bed, the sound of his voice was like a siren's song, drawing her to him, pulling at some invisible cord that tied them together. She shrugged the covers off her body, swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled on the robe that hung behind the bedroom door, stepping into the ridiculously adorable matching fuzzy slippers Castle had bought them almost two years ago.

She padded her way to the kitchen and gasped in delight at the sight before her. Castle was shirtless, phone in one hand, spatula in the other as he danced around the kitchen to music only he could hear. His biceps rippled as he moved around, sending sparks of arousal shooting through her. He was a wonder to watch in the kitchen, an expert in domesticity and boy did that completely do it for her.

The pan he was attending to was spitting, and her mouth watered at the smell of the bacon sizzling on the stove. It looked like he'd already finished with the scrambled eggs and some pancakes were sitting pretty on a plate on the kitchen counter. Oh, how did she get so damn lucky?

She crept up behind her husband and skimmed her fingers down his bare back, fingernails dragging downwards, and snagging the waistband of his pajama pants. He startled, jumping when her fingers dip into his pants and pinched the flesh she'd grown to adore - both in bed and out of it.

"Morning, sexy," she whispered, careful to keep her voice low, aware of the conversation over the phone.

"Oh hey, looks like Captain Sleepypants is awake. I'll talk to you later, pumpkin. Love you!"

She took her place on a bar stool by the kitchen counter and leaned in to receive a kiss as he ended the call. "Is Alexis okay?"

"She's fine, having a lot of fun with the Habitat for Humanity group. Plenty of stories, of course."

His eyes twinkled as he spoke, unable and unwilling to hide the love and affection he had for his daughter. He twisted the dial on the stove, turning it off and scraped the bacon off the pan, depositing it onto another plate. "Here you go, breakfast for my love, made with love."

Kate shook her head, barely able to contain the eye roll at his cheesiness. He picked up a piece of bacon and dangled it in front of her, tilting his head, motioning with his other hand for her to open her mouth. She acquiesced and let him drop it into her mouth. The burst of flavor on her tongue was wonderful, salty sweet and she hummed around the meat, chewing before swallowing. "You are the biggest goofball."

He came around the counter, set plates out and started divvying up the food between them. Kate wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close as he poured a hefty amount of maple syrup on his plate. He quirked his eyebrow at her, waving the bottle enticingly over her plate. She caught his gaze, inched in his direction and kissed his cheek, fingers nabbing the bottle before he drowned her plate in the sticky sweet sauce.

They had their breakfast in companionable silence and she was almost done with her second cup of coffee when Castle set his knife and fork down and cleared his throat. Kate turned to him, eyebrows arched in question.

"So I was thinking," he began, pushing his plate away and grabbing her hands in his. "Since you've got this entire weekend off, we should do something."

"And just what were you were thinking, stud?" She smiled, curling her fingers around his, waiting expectantly for the rest of his idea.

"You've been going full throttle at this interim Captaincy thing, and I know you're not showing it but you're worried sick about Gates, and maybe you need a little time off, you know, nothing big. Just you and me, somewhere close, but still away from all the … buzzing."

Her heart swelled with affection and she abandoned her stool, stepping off to wrap both her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a tight hug. He stumbled backwards and his arms come up to her waist to steady them both before they fell over. She peppered his unshaven jaw with wet kisses, gratitude spilling from every fiber of her being.

"Yes, Castle. That sounds amazing. Yes, please."

"Kate, you're sure? Because we don't have to, really, but if you are, I looked up some little places not far from h-"

She silenced him with a kiss, fingers digging into the strong muscles of his back as her tongue slipped past his lips. He responded just as eagerly, suckling on her bottom lip as he untied her robe with expert ease, pushing it off her shoulders before nudging her towards the bedroom.

"You know Kate," Castle mumbled into her neck in between kisses as he kicked the door shut behind them. "This is not quite what I meant when I said we could do something this weekend. Not that I'm complaining."

Kate laughed as she tugged his pants down, delighting in the sight before her as they fall to his feet. She tore her eyes away from her prize and grinned.

"But we can definitely start with this, can't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kate pressed the length of her body along her husband's side and nuzzled against his chest, pressing an open mouthed kiss onto the skin. With a deep chuckle, Castle wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm sure, for a little while. Though that would mean less time in the Hamptons."

"No, that's not what I meant," she murmured, leaning up to smear a kiss against his cheek. "I mean, just hiding from the world in each other's arms."

"Why Captain Beckett, that doesn't sound like you at all," he husked in her ear. She sighed for a moment and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Well, maybe it should."

"Kate?"

"I've just been thinking…" She propped herself up with her elbow and traced the stubble on his cheek with her free hand.

"Care to share it with the class?" Castle asked, as she forced a smile on her face and shook her head, brushing her fingertips against his lips.

"Not now. Let's just put a pin in it and enjoy the weekend."

"Are you—" he mumbled through the space of her fingers.

"Enjoy the weekend and then we can talk later. I promise you, Babe," she said, giggling, as she swung her leg over his body to bracket his hips. Castle smiled up at her and ran his hands along her sides.

"So, Hamptons?"

"Yeah. We should get going. I want some time by the pool before the sun goes down."

"We shouldn't have to pack anything either since we're only going to be there for the weekend. Anything we need we can buy there…"

"Or go without," she whispered against his lips, giving him a quick kiss, before rolling off of the bed in search of her clothing.

"Kate Beckett, are you thinking of skinny dipping?"

She laughed, leaning down to snag her panties and shorts from the floor. Looking back at him, Kate rolled her eyes while Castle wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Castle, I have a suit there, but I'm not surprised your mind went there."

"Is that a no?"

"Maybe if you're lucky," she said, looking over her shoulder as she sauntered off into the closet.

"I'm always lucky."

"And cocky," she called out to him.

"Speaking of cocky…"

Moving out of the closet with her messenger bag slung over her shoulders, Kate threw a pair of Castle's shorts and boxers at his head with a giggle.

"Watch it…"

* * *

"Kate, come play with me," Castle whined, as he flung some water in her direction.

The afternoon had been absolutely gorgeous between the sun and the heat. Kate had swum a couple laps in the pool while Castle waded alongside her. Before long, the pull of the sun's rays were too strong and she succumbed to the temptation to lay on one of the lounge chairs with a book in her hands.

"Castle, if you get my book wet, you'll be sorry," she teased.

"I'll buy you a hundred more books."

"You're being a child." She marked her place in the novel and set it on the table next to her.

"Am not," he pouted, as she walked back to the edge of the pool to sit on concrete and dip her feet in the water.

"Why don't you relax?" Kate smiled, splashing. With a quick swoop, Castle pulled her into the water, crowding his body against hers. She wiggled out of his arms and used all of her strength to playfully dunk him underwater before swimming off to the other side of the pool. When Castle reached the surface, he laughed and swam after her.

"When Alexis was little, we would spend hours in the pool. She'd always come up with the most creative back stories for our games…I just miss it sometimes."

"Who knows, Castle? When we have kids, you can teach them some of those."

His eyes clouded over from her words and suddenly his mind seemed to be anywhere but there in the pool. "Mmhmm."

"What?" she asked, setting her hand on his shoulder and the other cupping his ear. Focusing on her eyes again, Castle smiled and led her toward the ladder.

"It's nothing," he said, stepping out of the pool to grab his towel and dry off. Kate pulled herself up on the ladder and he wrapped her in one of the dry towels.

Always the gentleman.

"Castle?"

He had turned back toward the house, but she placed her hand against his back to get his attention. With a small smile, he met her eyes.

"We always speak in hypotheticals about it. Always in the future…"

"I just don't know if this is the right time." She nodded with a slight sigh.

"There will never be the right time. I've told you before. I'd be happy to have another child or a couple, but if that's not what you want, then that's okay too."

"Maybe just let fate decide. If it happens, it happens," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Castle arched his eyebrow and his smile stretched further on his lips.

"Fate? What happened to the detective that didn't believe in fate?"

"She married a man that believed in magic and he slowly changed her mind…"

"He sounds pretty great."

"He is. Even though he can be a bit of an ass at times," she joked, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Point taken."

"Truth is," she said, reaching for his hand to walk back to the house. "I can't imagine not having a baby with you, but we're kind of standing at the fork in the road with my career at the moment."

"I'm good with fate. I've had no complaints with fate thus far. It brought me you," he explained, when they stepped onto the back porch. Kate turned into his body and carded his wet hair off of his forehead.

"Your words will get you everywhere, Mr. Castle," she said, smirking. "Love you."

* * *

"Well the rain was unexpected."

The storm had rolled in shortly after they'd dried off from the pool and didn't appear to be letting up for the rest of the day.

"Not according to the radar. We should've looked at that before we came out here," Kate said, looking down at the weather app on her iPad.

"Maybe, but a rainy evening cuddling on the couch by a fire isn't so awful," he suggested, walking around the kitchen to assess what food they had in the cabinets.

"Good point."

He had one of those every once in awhile. Pulling out a nice bottle of red from the wine rack, he motioned to Kate and she nodded her approval at the choice.

"How about you pick out a movie and I'll start the fire?"

"Comedy or drama?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip. Her mind obviously not in the kitchen, but she'd talk to him when she was ready.

"Surprise me."

By the time Kate met him by the TV with a couple of movie choices in her hands, the fireplace had illuminated the room in a warm glow. Castle was already sitting down with two glasses of red on the coffee table for them and a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"I picked a couple of comedies," she said, flashing the blu-ray boxes at him. "Figured life was too dramatic at the moment."

"True. So what did you pick?"

Kate shifted her weight on her feet and looked down at the movie at the top of the stack. A hesitant smile played on her lips before she turned to walk to the player.

"Don't make fun, but I saw this in your collection and I haven't watched it since I was a kid…" Kate rambled, seeming to avoid saying the title. He knew about her favorites like 'Forbidden Planet' or her obsession with TV shows like 'Nebula 9' or 'Temptation Lane.' Pretty sure nothing would surprise him anymore.

"What is it?"

"We don't have to watch it. I brought other options if you really don't want to…" She backtracked and reached for one of the other movies.

"Beckett?"

"Clue," she whispered.

That was the top secret movie?

"Clue?" he repeated, not because he didn't hear her, but because he didn't understand why she was so skittish about the choice. Sure, it wasn't the most mainstream of movies, but it had unique comedic value that he enjoyed or else it wouldn't have been in his collection.

"It's so ridiculous, but it's always made me laugh. I remember when my parents watched it, I would always sneak into the room. They'd know I was there almost immediately because I couldn't keep quiet."

He loved when she shared little tidbits about her past. Even to this day, knowing her after all this time, Castle knew there was still so much to learn about his wife. Little things like this, about her family, just made him love her all the more.

"Kate, it sounds like a perfect choice. I haven't seen it in years."

"There's just something comforting about it. I know it sounds insane being that it's a movie about a board game," she said, smiling as she reached for her glass of wine to take a small sip of the scarlet liquid.

"Just goes to show you've always liked mysteries."

"And you're my favorite one," she whispered, as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"That's my line."

"Beat you to it," she said with a wink before sinking into his arms on the overstuffed cushions as the opening credits started to roll. "Thanks for today. It was exactly what I needed. Interim Captain doesn't seem to be what I thought it'd be."

"So are you thinking more about Senator Beckett?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, but then she shook her head with an exhale.

"I really don't know anymore, Castle. I still have so many things to think about. All I know is, with you, there's more to life than just work and I don't want to lose sight of that," Kate explained, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't offer any further insight to her career search and he wasn't going to pry any further in the moment. The movie was playing and his wife was relaxing in his arms. Right now, the rest of the world could wait.

Then her phone started to ring.

It was like the universe was mocking his thoughts and playing a cruel joke.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked, before she turned her head and gave him a small nod.

"I have to. If it's the precinct, they wouldn't call unless it's important." Pushing herself off of the couch, she scrambled to grab her cell. "Beckett… Really? Okay…Yes…That's good to hear. Thanks, Ryan. Keep me updated."

"What did Ryan need?" he asked, watching Kate stare at the screen with her eyes wide. After a second, she turned to him with a grin as the phone call seemed to finally register with her.

"He's at the hospital. Gates woke up. She's going to be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

When Castle woke on the morning of their last full day, he had expected to find his wife still curled into his side. When he found the other side of the bed disappointingly cold he rolled over to check the clock, even more confused to find that she was gone before nine in the morning on their final day at the Hampton's house.

He took his time brushing his teeth and smoothing down his bedhead, allowing himself the chance to really wake up before padding out of their bedroom, smirking at the ostentatiousness of the anchor in the fireplace, as he was apt to do, on his way to find Kate curled into herself on the couch in the living room.

He paused in the archway, arrested by the staticky sounds and tinny voice coming from the television mounted on the wall that listed off names and states. "Kate," he began after a moment, startling his wife from her rigid position against the arm of the couch, "are you watching C-SPAN?" He realized that it was a house vote filmed by a slightly crookedly mounted camera.

"C-SPAN2, actually, but no," she sighed. "Not really. At this point it's just background noise." She relaxed slightly, but her shoulders remained stiff.

"For what?"

"Me to think," she shrugged. "I told you the other day I still had so much to think about… I thought maybe watching it would offer some insights for the debate about my life but it's just so… boring. If anything, it makes me want to run as far away from any potential senatorial runs as I possibly can. If I go far enough, this is what my life is headed towards."

"Y'know," Castle started, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Nobody's pushing you into any choice, except maybe some part of yourself. When we talked about whether or not you'd made any steps in deciding, I wasn't trying to force you into anything. Especially subjecting yourself to a torture of this level." He laughed, gesturing towards the TV. "You are the only one that can make this choice, as much as I want you to be the proof that time travel exists," he insisted, getting her to crack a smile in the process. "But this, C-SPAN? That's not all that being in the senate is. Sure you have your days in session but even then, as boring as it is to watch and, granted, maybe even participate in, voting on those bills is important. You'll change lives with those decisions. You get to listen to your people and do what you can to help improve their lives. You research with them and write new bills and inform on them and you make the world a better place in different ways than you already do."

"What if I don't agree with 'my people' though?" she worried, sitting up even straighter. "Or they don't agree with me? Am I supposed to go against what I believe in because more people feel the opposite? Am I supposed to do what I think is best even if the majority doesn't? What if I manage to make the world worse?"

"Maybe using 'the world' as my word was a little ambitious," he cautioned. "But either way, shit happens." He shrugged again.

She laughed softly, just a little breath rushing out, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, her sweet silly man.

"You'll never make the world a worse place," he swore, holding her tightly. "You're not capable of it. But you don't have to choose anything." Castle turned his face into her neck. "You can stay home all day, everyday. Be my trophy wife." He smirked, nipping her skin as he lifted her just enough to run his hands down her back and cup her ass.

"Castle." She rolled her eyes, shoving out of his arms and plopping back down on the cushions. "This is not the first time you've suggested that, and this is not the first I'll tell you that it's never going to happen. I'm not going to be a freeloader," she sighed. "That would definitely not make the world a better place."

"The world's a better place just because you're in it, freeloader or not. Besides which, I know you'd go out of your mind with boredom," he assured her, ignoring the eye roll at his cheesy comment. "I want you to know that I mean it when I say that if and when you decide to stop working, I'm down. But wasn't it just days ago you were practically begging to hide from the world in my arms forever?"

"It's not my fault that you used sex to take away my better judgment."

"Yeah, I used sex against you. Okay, sure," he nodded, pretending to appease her. "You could always take a few months off from everything and see which way your heart pulls you."

"I'll keep it in mind," she promised, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before shoving his shoulder. "Now get out of the way, you're blocking the screen and we're about to find out if the bill passed on the floor."

"This is really how we're going to spend the last few hours here? Politics?"

"This is important, Castle," Kate said seriously. "This could be our future."

"Not my future," he muttered, pulling her from the couch and into his lap. "I won't be the one on TV, or at least not C-SPAN. You'll be able to catch me on all sorts of talk shows, though."

"Oh, really? Are you planning on becoming popular soon?" She leaned away from him, tilting her head and smirking.

"I'll show you popular," he growled, tickling her sides as he stood from the table, lifting her with ease and carrying her off towards their room.

* * *

As soon as they'd returned to the city later that afternoon, Kate headed straight for the hospital. Victoria Gates was propped up when she arrived, an extra pillow behind her back and the head of the bed angled up slightly to help her sit up. _General Hospital_ was playing quietly on the TV in front of the bed but despite the efforts made to make it easier for her to watch, the captain was not exactly paying attention to it, her eyes barely open.

"Sir?" Kate whispered, stepping up to the side of the bed.

Gates's eyelids twitched before lifting, her eyes drifting a little before finding Kate's voice. "De…. Detective," she struggled to say. "Or, should I say, Captain?" She spoke slowly, stuttering on certain syllables.

"For now," Kate agreed, pulling the chair beside the bed closer before taking a seat. "But we can get to me later, if you're up for it. How are you?"

"Still kicking, somehow."

"Never expected otherwise," Kate assured her, relieved that she was still herself. "Especially after I heard about this little grandbaby you've got on the way? I knew you couldn't miss that."

"Not by choice," she agreed. "Don't know… when I'll get out though. Talking is hard… haven't even tried to stand."

"You just woke up," Kate reminded her. "But you are awake! One step at a time, one day at a time. Your patience will be nonexistent, but believe me: you will be bossing us all around again in no time."

"I dunno, Kate. This may be my sign… that retirement is next. Doctor says the speech trouble is not a side effect of sedation, but a result of trauma. Time will tell. So, stop making me struggle. Tell me about the job."

"Oh boy," Kate sighed, readjusting herself in the chair. "I don't know how you do it. I guess it's different for you and I… you came in as a stranger. It's hard for me to stand by and watch Ryan and Espo take point. No… that's not entirely right. I'm happy to see that they don't need me, in a way, but it hurts all the same. There's so much paperwork and so many meetings and negotiations and I just… I don't know that the job is what I thought it would be. Maybe it'd be different if I were at a new precinct, but it's hard to step up and not be able to participate with the people I've worked with directly for so many years.

"But I look at you and Henry and think that I can do this. I have the two of you as proof that having it all is possible, and I want the possibility of having it all with Rick more than anything. My career is important to me, one of the most important things to me, but not if it interferes with us."

"Kate, we're far from an example. I missed so… so much. Julia didn't speak to me for a month when I missed her play…. Thomas once told me he'd wished I had died in a conflict with a suspect that caused a missed flight to Disney World. I do not live in a perfect world, but we knew what we wanted out of this life and we fought tooth and nail _together_. You can have it all, Kate. I have all the faith in the world that you, and even Mr. Castle, will succeed in whatever you do."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate choked, tears clogging her throat. "I didn't entirely believe Henry when he told me that you've sung to him my praises, but it really means everything to me. I hope I can continue to make you proud."

"You will," Gates yawned, sinking a little more deeply into her pillows. "I know it."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate repeated, standing to leave. "Have them call me if you need anything. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Are you watching C-SPAN again?" Castle complained, coming out of his office with his hands behind his back. "You literally just got home."

"Not really," she shook her head, looking back at him.

"Then why is it on?"

"I don't know. I kind of hope something on it will trigger the right decision for me. I have to make the right choice, Castle, you should have seen Gates. She's having so much trouble with her speech but she told me how proud she was of me and how she had all of the faith in the world in my future… I have to make the right choice."

"What if we stop thinking about it for now? Maybe one of these days the choice will fall into your lap, but I don't want to see you make your choice rashly because you're pushing yourself so hard and suffer for it. But I have a bright side for you," he smirked, moving in front of her.

"What?"

"If you don't become senator, or if you decide you hate being captain, you could always make a career out of karaoke contests," he smirked, pulling his iPad out and hitting play.

"You promised to delete that this time," she gasped, jumping up.

"Nah ah ah," he shook his head, holding it just out of her reach as the video from that fateful night played again. "Our deal went unfulfilled."

"What?! It did not," she disagreed, frowning.

"We came home early!"

"Not this weekend, we didn't! Besides which, what would you do about Nikki if I made my living killing it at karaoke?"

"But you wore your heels, and your makeup, out to dinner. And I have enough material to last a while, I think… But I could always make a career out of karaoke contests, too."

"I'm gonna kill you," she growled, slumping back into the couch and focusing back on the screen before them. A thought occurred to her as she watched a senator from New Hampshire argue over public funding for homeless shelters, focusing in on the almost familiar glare on his face.

"Where does it stop?" she wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that guy's face. Listen to what he's saying. Do you think he was always that awful, or did making it this far change him? If I run for state, how far do I take it? Do I stop there, or do I go all the way?"

"Well I, for one, wouldn't mind being the country's first First Man." He smirked, looking back from the screen to see her reaction to his comment. "What's with that look?" He took in the new quirk of her lips and the faraway look in her eyes and knew she probably hadn't even heard him.

"There could be a lot of things that go wrong if I became a senator. Less privacy, maybe even more threats on my life…. But there would be one definite pro to it," she said, her lips twisting into a wicked grin as her eyes focused on him. "If I did take it that far? The look on Bracken's face when I take his place."


	7. Chapter 7

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

 _"There could be a lot of things that go wrong if I became a senator. Less privacy, maybe even more threats on my life…. But there would be one definite pro to it," she said, her lips twisting into a wicked grin as her eyes focused on him. "If I did take it that far? The look on Bracken's face when I take his place."_

Castle set the iPad down on the coffee table and knelt down in front of her. "Kate," he said quietly, taking her hands in his. "Honey, I know what you're saying, but do you really think that would be a good reason to choose to run? You can't have some form of revenge be your motivating factor. You should run because you _want_ to, because you believe you can make a difference this way."

Kate glanced back at the screen. The Senate had apparently just dispersed for a break, and she shut it off. She looked back down at her husband, so concerned for her but also so supportive, and ran her fingers through his hair with a smile. "Thank you, Rick," she whispered.

Rick matched her smile with one of his own. "For what?"

"For being you. Knowing what to say when I need to hear it. I don't know how you do it, but thank you."

"What did I say?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Everything." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Everything, Rick. You're everything."

* * *

The next morning, as the coffee was brewing, Kate spotted the iPad where it had been forgotten, and smiled to herself. Despite her protests, she actually enjoyed the video. It reminded her how far they'd come, how far _she'd_ come. It was a few minutes of happiness in a time that could only be described as difficult.

The Old Haunt had provided them with dozens, maybe hundreds, of memories over the past five years, and this one caught on video was especially dear to Kate.

Not that she'd ever admit that to her husband, of course. After all, she still had _some_ pride, and he'd never let her live it down.

Kate didn't notice that Castle had come out from the bedroom until he was sitting next to her on the couch, holding out her coffee. She smiled and leaned into the kiss he dropped on her cheek. "Hi," she greeted him, nudging his nose with hers.

Rick smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Morning," he replied, his voice still laced with the little sleep they got. "Waddya looking at?"

Kate shut down the iPad, grateful she didn't have the video up. "Nothing." She took a long drink of her coffee. _Perfect,_ she thought. "I had a thought last night."

"When we were…"

"No." Kate interrupted him with a light smack to his arm. "After. With this whole career thing, I need a deadline for my decision. I can't keep waffling back and forth." She shifted so she could lace her arms around his neck. "And as much as I love how supportive you are, I can't keep going like this."

Castle nodded in agreement. Truth be told, part of him wanted to tell her to flip a coin and be done with it, but he also knew how enormous this decision was. "Okay, a deadline. Deadlines are good. Motivating. When are you thinking?"

"My birthday." Kate continued before Rick could even open his mouth. "It's about a month away, and that way I'm all in before the holidays."

"Your birthday. Sounds good."

* * *

Castle emerged from the shower later that evening to see his wife sitting on the end of the bed, one hand holding her phone, the other palm pressed against her forehead. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on before joining her.

Kate took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay. Yeah, I will. Thanks, Espo." She took a moment to collect her thoughts before turning to Rick. "That was Esposito."

Rick took her hand. "I got that. What's wrong?"

"He got a call from the DA." She stared at their intertwined fingers. "You know how Bracken's trial is coming up? Apparently, his lawyers have filed a motion to dismiss all charges. They claim that I'd had a personal vendetta against him, and targeted him without any solid evidence."

Castle gaped at her. "Without any – seriously? What, that recording doesn't mean anything? He practically admitted to orchestrating your mom's murder. Not to mention blackmailing Montgomery and the other cops. And his account number—"

"Was on the back of a money order, that's true. But there's no proof why he was given that money. _We_ know it was a payment from Montgomery and the others, but we can't prove it. Not without a confession, which he's way too smart for. Anyone else who would testify against him is dead. And, they apparently have some so-called expert that claims the tape is fake."

"What does that mean for the trial?"

"It's been postponed. Indefinitely." Kate leaned her head on Castle's shoulder and sighed into his skin as he put his arm around her. "Espo told me to keep an eye out in case Bracken tries something again."

Castle brushed his fingers against her arm, a move he knew she loved, and instantly felt her relax. "He won't," he reassured her, more to convince himself. "It's one thing to go after a detective. It's another to go after a captain, even an acting one." He nudged her head off his shoulder. "Meanwhile, don't let him dictate your life. It's date night, remember? Wynton Marsalis at Lincoln Center."

Kate managed a smile. "Yeah, I remember." She stood and went to the closet, and picked out a shirt for Rick. "Wear this one," she said, handing it to him with a kiss. "I'm going to finish getting ready."

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Kate spent the whole night with one eye on the exit and another scoping the room for suspicious characters. She'd left her gun at home – it was their one non-negotiable date night rule – and she felt naked without it. But she'd promised Castle that she would treat it like any other night out on the town, and as far as she could tell, she had.

She thought she was only a little more vigilant than usual.

By the time they got home, Kate was completely on edge, and Castle was more than annoyed. Date night hadn't been ruined; no, that one time they'd gotten food poisoning had been the worst date night ever. But this time, her demeanor was completely different. She was tenser and on edge; she'd insisted on taking a table at the back, their backs against the wall, the exit in their sights at all times. Taking her hand didn't have any effect. She'd even waited outside the bathroom door for him when he'd needed to go.

"Kate," he began when he shut the door behind them, "we need to talk about tonight." By the time he hung his coat and kicked off his shoes, though, she was concentrating on making sure the windows were locked and the curtains were closed. He sighed and loosened his tie as he made his way to the bedroom, perching himself on the bed while he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Kate had taken her hair down and was working at the zipper on her dress as she entered the room, and he wordlessly moved behind her in front of her dresser to help with the zipper. He brushed his knuckles over her back. "Beckett."

Kate ignored the goosebumps that erupted in the wake of Castle's hand. Even now, after years of friendship and more, and almost a year of marriage, her body reacted the exact same way to his touch, like she wanted to turn around and jump his bones. "Castle," she shot back, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

She knew he wasn't happy with how the evening had gone. They'd established date nights early on in their relationship, with the purpose of letting them forget about the rest of the world for a few hours. When they were on their date, they didn't talk about work, or responsibilities. They simply enjoyed each other's presence, often listening to music or seeing a show where they could sit in the back and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears.

And tonight, all Kate had thought about was Bracken. And she felt terrible about it. "Look, Rick, I'm sorry, okay? But in my defense, I did just find out that the man who had my mother killed was basically issued a 'get out of jail free' card. He's tried to kill me before. Many times. Remember? So can you blame me for being cautious?"

"Cautious?" Castle pulled at her arm, turning her so they were facing each other. "Kate, you stuck to me like glue. Not that I'm complaining, you know I love when you do that. But you didn't relax for one second, did you?" He saw the guilt flash over her eyes and pulled her into his chest. "There's cautious, and there's paranoid, and Kate, you were toeing the line."

Kate locked her arms around his waist. "I had a flashback," she confessed. "Of the cemetery. I was watching the band, and the light hit a trumpet just right, and I was right back there." She pulled back so she could look at him. "I'm sorry, really I am. But I'm scared."

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right? They'd have to get through me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kate untucked Castle's shirt and ran her fingers over the scar on his side, from the gunshot he had no memory of. "We were lucky, Rick. Despite all the crap we've been through, some self-inflicted," she added at his smirk, "we've been very lucky to come through together, stronger than ever. If anything happened to you—"

Castle interrupted her with a kiss. "I know." He walked her towards the bed, pushing her dress off her shoulders as they moved. "But me too, Kate. We're in this together. We solved your mom's case together, and we'll take Bracken down once and for all together."

Kate smiled up at him as he followed her onto the mattress. "You and me."

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

Despite her husband's reassurances, Beckett was still on edge. She tried to sleep that night, but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his face. That stupid face that used to haunt her waking nightmares, that lurked in every corner, on every street, in every shadow. And now instead of behind bars, he was free to walk the streets.

Castle had gone straight to sleep after saying goodnight. He was such a sweet man and an even better husband, but Kate was nobody's fool; she could tell he was still angry with her. They barely ever got anytime to themselves when she'd been only a detective, but now acting as Interim Captain, the amount of time they spent together literally had to be scheduled in. So tonight had been important, crucial to their relationship, and she had completely screwed it up.

She hadn't been thinking rationally. Why would Bracken come after her in a crowded restaurant? And besides, if she mysteriously turned up dead after his trial was postponed, he'd be the main suspect.

Damn it, Kate.

This was big. This wasn't something she could flirt her way out of; this was going to make new wounds on the heart of her marriage and she couldn't let it.

"Castle, are you awake?" she whispered, shifting in bed to face him. Kate nudged him lightly on his back, but received no response. It was probably best to let him sleep, she'd go in a little late to work tomorrow, spend the morning with him to bandage the wounds she'd inflicted on them.

* * *

"Morning, sleepyhead," Kate announced when she saw Castle shuffle into the kitchen, wiping at his eyes.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

She hadn't. "Better than I expected."

"Hmm, that's good."

Kate handed him a cup of coffee when he sat down on a bar stool before coming around to join him. "Listen, Castle. Can we talk for a second?" She watched as he burned his tongue on the coffee, but nodded for her to continue talking anyway. "About last night… I'm so sorry for ruining our date. It was insensitive and heartless. I shouldn't have put you-" she said, resting her hand on top of his, "-us to the side because of him. I am so sorry."

Castle nodded, kissing her cheek. "Kate, it's okay. I get it, you know I do. It's honestly not that big a deal." He stood then, snatching the mug from the counter and turning to retreat to his office.

"Castle, wait," she demanded, confusion evident in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, trying too hard to hide is annoyance and oh, God. What had she done?

"No! No. Talk to me." She placed a hand on his arm to stop him from walking away from her.

He sighed before setting his mug down again. "That's just the thing, Kate. I tried talking to you last night, but you just don't care."

"Castle." She ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath. "Of course I care. I care about everything you say, okay. I'm sorry I've been so…distant. In my own bubble. But I'm listening now."

She could only watch as Castle contemplated for a moment, wondered if he still wanted to say what was on his mind.

Kate nudged him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Our future," he answered, head down and shoulders slumped. "Kate, I'm upset about something." He shook his head. Kate took a step back at his words. "I remember what I said about fate, okay. I know. But I want to start a family."

That again. "Babe, we-"

"Talked about it. I know. Only, we didn't. Not really," he said taking several steps away from her, the anger he felt already set to boil over.

"Where is this coming from, Castle? We agreed if it happens, it happens!"

"Only that's not going to work," he argued as he ran his fingers through his hair and shuffled his feet a bit before he spoke again. "Kate, we have to decide. Yes or no. But you seem adamant on not giving me a straight answer. You say you see yourself having kids with me, but when, Kate?"

"Not now. With everything that's going on, especially now that Bracken is out. How is having kids the one thing on your mind?" They had talked about this, and Kate wasn't sure why he was bringing it up again. _Whatever you decide, I will back your play._ Suddenly that didn't apply here?

Castle scoffed, pointed his finger at her. "Have you forgotten who we are, Kate? The whole reason we are together is because we can face any challenge and come out as victors. You didn't want to get together because someone was trying to kill you. Well we did it anyway and guess who won that battle?"

Tears welled up in Kate's eyes. She had no idea he'd felt this way. He'd been so supportive and loving and patient with her that to hear him have such pent up emotions was like a knife to the heart. She had never meant to hurt him.

Castle sighed when he saw the first tears fall from her eyes. "What I'm saying is, we can't let him stop us from living our lives, from our future. Kate, _if it happens it happens_ isn't going to work. It'll never happen so long as we're using protection."

Kate nodded, turned away to wipe at the tears falling down her cheeks. "You're right."

Castle walked over to wrap her in his arms. "I'm sorry for yelling, Kate. I love you, and I support you one hundred percent, but if this is something you don't want, then just tell me, please. It's okay. If you don't want this, tell me so I can let go of this false hope."

Kate gripped his robe tightly in her fist, shook her head against his chest. "That's not it," she whispered, tears falling more rapidly now.

"Tell me," he prompted. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Kate was sobbing more now and buried her face in her husband's neck. "I'm afraid. Now that Bracken... it's waiting for the other shoe to drop, all over again. I won't leave my kid the way my mom left me."

Whatever she'd been expecting from him, it wasn't the absolute tenderness of his relief. He cupped her face in his hands. "Okay. I get it now, I understand. You're scared."

"That it'll happen-" a sob made its way up out her throat, "-to me."

Castle held his wife tight to his chest, ran his fingers gently through her hair to try to calm her down. "Kate, babe, I know you're scared," he said, hands running down her back to guide her to the couch. "But you can't let your fear stop you from living. From moving forward. If this is something you want, then we fight. You cannot back down. You're too extraordinary to give up."

Neither spoke for a while, instead sitting in silence as Castle rubbed soothing circles on Kate's back. With both arms wrapped around his neck, she spoke again. "What about another deadline?"

"I do find them inspiring."

"Seriously. I have to figure out my career by my birthday, right? So what if one year after I've settled into whatever I decide, we start trying?"

"Kate, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm sure. You're right. I can't back down from this. I want this." Kate put both hands on either side of her husband's cheeks. "I want a family with you more than anything. So let's do it. No more hiding and being scared. I promise."

The smile he gave her made her heart beat so much faster, made her entire being feel lighter.

"Only if you're sure." He smiled, kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay. But how about six months after you start your new job."

Kate rolled her eyes, but grinned anyway. "Eight."

"Deal."

* * *

All day at work Kate had decided to take a page out of Castle's book; she did research - without the creepy stalking part.

She would never admit it out loud, but she was researching Bracken. Googling all the accomplishments he'd made since he first became D.A. He had been loved by many New York officials, had multiple photo ops with the Mayor and even the President. Bracken's entire political career's alleged motivation was about making a difference, but behind closed doors, he'd been the same man he said he was trying to rid the world of.

Kate was sure he never intended to be corrupt, but when he found about Raglan, Montgomery, and McCallister he'd seen an opportunity that would guarantee him a real position of power. And once he'd done that, it had started the dominos falling. He hadn't been able to do anything without that backbone of dirty money. It had become everything he'd lived for.

Before she realized, it was almost eight. She'd sent the boys home at five; there hadn't been a body drop today and she'd figured the paperwork could wait a day or two. They'd been working hard under her reign, and Gates would be back soon enough; she had thought that the least she could do was give them a break.

"Knock, knock."

Kate looked up to find her husband standing in the doorway, a box of pizza placed in the palm of his hand.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, yourself. I thought you might be hungry from all the Captain-y stuff you've done today."

"Hmm, you thought right."

Kate stood up from her desk and crossed the room to kiss Castle lightly on the lips. "Why don't we enjoy said pizza with a movie? I know the perfect place where the air is fresh and the seats are comfortable."

"Sounds excellent, m'lady."

* * *

The rest of their night was quiet. Kate tried her best to pay attention to the movie, but Castle could tell something was on her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked when the screen faded to black and the credits began to roll up. He reached out to pull her back against his chest and Kate sighed when he twined their fingers together.

"I'm just thinking about Gates, Bracken…my decision."

"So a little of everything?" he chuckled.

"Lil' bit, yeah."

"So what about Gates? You know how she's doing?"

"She's fine. I think she's been cleared to come back next week some time. So my promotion is coming to an end soon."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Kate shrugged. "I knew it was only temporary."

"Then what's got your brow creasing in concentration? Not that it isn't adorable." Castle kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through a loose curl with his free hand.

"Today I was doing some research. And it got me thinking about all the career options out there. I've been acting as if I had to choose one or the other when that's not the case," she explained, lifting up and turning to see his face. "What if I wanted to do something else completely?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't want to do either?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not sure. But thinking about it takes a weight off my shoulders. If neither end up working out, it won't be the end of the world."

"Yeah, you could be a firefighter," Castle suggested. "Or even just switch from Homicide to Robbery."

"Exactly." She smiled. "I can do anything. So from here on out, I'm not going to let the choice cause me stress. And hopefully in a few weeks I'll have made a decision."

Castle beamed, his face lit up with happiness and awe. "I'm so proud of you, Kate. And whatever your choice, even if that means quitting and letting me be your sugar daddy, I'll back your play."

Kate let out a snort. "I told you, never gonna happen, buddy." She wrapped her arms around Castle's neck. "But there's one decision I'm sure of right now," she continued.

"And what's that," he wiggled his brow, his mouth tilting up in a smirk.

"Taking you to bed."

* * *

Kate was finally able to sleep, drifting off sometime after two am, only to wake a few hours later. Being a cop for so long she'd learned to always be aware of her surroundings, even while sleeping. And from living in the loft for as long as she had, she knew the natural sounds it made at night, how loud the noise of traffic was when the loft was silent. How the walls moaned and the elevator hummed just loud enough to hear when she really listened.

Any other time she would pass it off as nothing, her mind just playing tricks on her, but not tonight. Tonight her eyes flew open, the hairs on the back of her neck standing alert, and her senses intensified tenfold. She heard absolutely nothing. Like everything was standing inert, holding its breath.

Someone was in the loft.

Kate eased out of bed, wary of waking her husband; if she was wrong he'd be more worried about her paranoia, but if she was right all she had to do was call his name.

Unfortunately, Castle had locked her gun in the safe in his office before they had begun watching their movie. If there was someone out there, she wouldn't be able to get it without making any noise.

Kate settled for a pen, sliding it up her wrist to be covered by the sleeve of her shirt before tiptoeing out to the living room. She gasped hard, nearly choking when she came face to face with Bracken, standing in one of his powerhouse suits, eyes only for her, and a hand wrapped firmly around a gun.

"Long time, no see, Detective," he began, turning the gun so it was pointed directly at her. "Or should I say Captain."

"Former Senator," she muttered, ice descending her spine at just the sound of his voice.

"You know, Kate. You're a powerful woman. And together, _we_ ," he hissed, arms flailing and eyes popping out of their sockets, "could've ruled the world." He took a step to the left, his gun still fixated solely on her. "But you just couldn't let it go! You just couldn't let her go!"

He must be drunk, she thought. Kate cleared her throat, readied herself to talk calmly. She put a hand out to show him she wasn't trying to hurt him. "Bracken. Put the gun down."

"And here you are," he continued as if he she hadn't even spoken. "Living the dream…trying to take my life!" His teeth were clenched, taking a taunting step towards her before he lowered his voice to a whisper. "In the Senate."

"Bracken… William. I haven't taken anything. You've been cleared of all charges, right? Just take your seat back." How could Castle possibly be sleeping through this?

"Do you really believe I can have my seat back?" he fumed. "Are you really that delusional? My life is over because of you and that fucking husband of yours. I have lost everything."

"You can get it all back," she said. "All you have to do is fight." Kate took a step closer to him, hand still stretched forward in an act of innocence. "You want something, you fight for it."

"I have been fighting all my life! And you took it all away. You think you can take my seat? That you can do better for the people of New York than I have? I have done many great things and you will always live in my shadow."

"I'm sorry," she lied. The words burned her throat as they rose up and Kate tried not to scowl, but she wasn't pulling it off. His words started to dance around in her mind. _You will always live in my shadow._

"Oh save it!" Bracken spat, turning his back to her. He ran a hand over his forehead, wiped invisible sweat onto his sleeve. "I didn't come for an apology. I came to tell you…" he sighed, closed his eyes before turning to stare at her. Only at her. "That you won," he whispered, shoulders sagging.

"Kate?" Castle called from the bedroom. _Oh, God. Please_.

"William, put the gun down and we can talk, okay?" _You will always live in my shadow._

"Do you hear me?" Bracken asked, the first of many sobs working their way out his mouth. "I said _you won._ "

"Won what, Bracken? I never asked for a war." Kate's heart rate had doubled, fear rising and overflowing. She had to get the gun before Castle came out here.

He walked over to her, one step at a time until they were just a breath away from each other, his gun digging into her temple. Thoughts of how she could stab him with her pen flashed through her mind, but he continued talking.

"Doesn't matter now. It's over. I'm over."

And to her surprise, he removed the gun from her head, placed it against his own, and he pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

He woke up into a nightmare.

Awareness clawed at him, frigid, skeletal fingers around his throat. "Kate?" He called for her, mouth desiccated and heart slamming against his ribcage when there was no answer, only muffled voices, sounds that should not be there, had no place in their home in the middle of the night.

Castle flew up out of bed, stumbled, his knees buckling on sleep-dead legs; stubbed his toe against the bed-frame on his rush to the door.

Then a gun shot, shockingly loud, booming and echoing off the walls in the 5 a.m. sonority of their home and then, even worse, only deafening silence. He froze for an interminably long moment, his blood running cold, nothing left but the desperation of his wife's name spilling from his throat, raw and piercing.

Then he ran, crossing his office and stumbling into the living room where he stopped in his tracks; the stench of death assaulted his nose, defecation and the bite of alcohol, the metallic almost-sweetness of blood.

Relief was a tangible thing, a boulder that lurched in his stomach, weakened his knees when he saw Kate, her dark silhouette haloed by the dim city lights that spilled in through the windows. Still standing.

"Kate." He choked out her name, flipped on the main lights, bathing the room in piercing brightness. A body laid by her feet, large, slain, legs contorted at an odd angle and the face barely recognizable yet he knew- Castle knew. Shit.

Blood pooled beneath the head, the tan rug a Jackson Pollock of blood splatter and pink-white slime. 'High-velocity spatter patterns', his brain supplied uselessly. Nausea roiled in his gut.

"Beckett."

She turned toward him, arms hanging listlessly at her sides and her eyes wide, unseeing as she seemed to look straight through him, hardly registering his presence. Blood and brain matter had splashed on her face, clung to her hair and the silk of her robe.

"I'm not sorry," she rasped, her voice flat, detached. "I'm not sorry."

* * *

Daylight had long since bitten away at the dawn, the city drowning in dreary gray by the time the crime scene team had finished their assessment, the coroner had zipped the body into a black bag and wheeled it away, Kate having told her statement, twice, then a third time, sitting stoic on the couch with her fingers kneaded together and her voice emotionless. Misty fog clung to the canyons between the skyscrapers, spun and strung like spider webs, weather befitting the horror movie that'd been their night.

He ran her a bath, water as hot as he knew she could stand it, stripping her out of her robe and pajamas while the water thundered almost deafeningly into the tub. He stuffed the clothing into a black garbage bag, made a mental note to buy her a new robe because he knew it to be one of her favorites, the silk as pale and soft as her skin.

Kate sank into the water while he sat down on the tiled floor, leaning against the side of the tub. She didn't speak, just sat quietly, knees tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. With one cheek pressed to her knee she was watching him, her gaze unwavering while he ran a washcloth up her spine and along her neck, over her shoulder, rubbing away at the smudges that'd been blemishing her face, too stark against her pale skin.

"How'd you know, even back then?" She wondered, her look assessing him. "You barely knew me, yet you _knew_."

He narrowed his eyes, thinking, couldn't quite follow but she didn't seem to expect him to.

"All those things, needs I had packed so deeply inside that even I could no longer reach them. If there'd be a tipping point where I'd lose something of myself and never get it back."

Familiarity nagged at him but it still took him several moments to put the thoughts in order. "Heat Wave?" He questioned when he recalled those lines he'd penned so many years ago - his first attempts at deciphering the mystery of Kate Beckett, hidden in plain sight by the specter of Nikki.

She nodded, her fingertips picking at imaginary lint on her knee cap.

Castle busied himself with the shampoo bottle, poured a generous portion into his palm and then rubbed it through her hair, fingertips kneading her scalp. He wasn't sure he had an answer, wasn't even sure of the question. He'd done what he always did - observed closely, questioned, read her tells and analyzed, building a database of Kate Beckett in his head until facts and facets clicked together like puzzle pieces.

"I saw you, Kate."

She stared at him, her look unreadable, and then she slid down into the tub and stretched out, floating below the surface with her eyes closed while the shampoo suds leached from her hair, turning the water murky.

He watched her, seconds that seemed like hours counting down in his head while she stayed unmoving beneath the water.

"Kate." The silence felt oppressive, as if the walls had their own pounding heartbeat, the milky sheen of the water distorting her features.

"Kate." Panic clutched at his chest.

"KATE."

She rose up through the surface, water sloshing over the rim of the tub, her drenched hair slapping against the skin of her back. She wiped the water from her eyes, her breathing even, her voice calm.

"I'm okay."

* * *

She walked, just walked and walked, crossing So-Ho in zig zag patterns, the soles of her feet humming from the vibrations of her boots pounding over the pavement. Mist settled on her hair and skin, the damp cold crawling up underneath her sleeves and the hem of her jacket, wrapping around her lower back like icy fingers. She could hardly grasp that it'd been mere days since she'd been lying out by the pool in the Hamptons with warm sunlight kissing her skin and the heat of her husband's eyes raking her body. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

They'd curled up in bed, after her bath. While the cleaning crew Rick had hired attempted to scrub away the mess in their living room, he had spooned around her, his back bracketing hers and his arm folded tightly around her, tugging her in close and safe. He'd murmured comforting words into her hair, hoping she'd be able to rest but her mind had been racing. The restlessness eventually drove her out of bed, and out into the frigid October day. The fog seemed to crawl up her nostrils, the cold focusing her brain to only the next step, and the next, and the next.

A car door slammed closed behind her and Kate jumped, pressed back against the nearest wall, eyes wildly scanning her surroundings while her hand reached for her gun that wasn't there. She cursed at herself, anger rising through her, distracting her from the wild beat of her heart and the clasp of fear around her throat. She pushed off the wall and strode on, determined.

'I'm done being afraid,' she'd declared once before, so long ago - but it had never been true, had it? It had always been there, lurking just beneath the surface, ready to pounce the moment she showed any weakness. Making her question and second-guess every step she took, every thing she'd wanted to reach for. She'd always been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Now it had dropped.

She thought she'd feel relieved. That she'd feel freed. He was dead. Unquestionably dead. He'd never again threaten her; never again would she have to fear he'd be coming for her, or for those she loved most.

But she felt nothing.

She'd watched Bracken raise the gun to his temple, every move seeming like slow motion, his blood and brain a grotesque firework as his head exploded. Watched as he slumped to the floor and she'd felt nothing, not shock or disgust, neither empathy nor triumph, just a gaping emptiness.

What kind of person did that make her?

She'd promised herself to never become this person, and yet-

She only felt lost.

It hadn't been a conscious choice, she hadn't planned on coming here but when she found herself looking up at the tall facade of the hospital as it rose into the grey skies, the roof blending with the fog as if it was being swallowed whole, she stepped inside, waited for an elevator, pushed the button for the fifth floor.

She strode across the long hallway, her boots clicking a staccato beat against the linoleum but a peal of voices slowed her pace before she'd made it to the room. Kate turned for the sounds and glimpsed Captain Gates in a seating corner beneath a large window front, a small group of people surrounding her. She hadn't noticed Kate, still a good bit of distance between them and Kate backed away, hid behind a wide column, glancing around it.

Gates was seated in a wheel chair, her head turbaned with white gauze. Her left arm still trembled when she moved it but her right hand rested on the protruding belly of a younger woman seated on a sofa next to her, a serene smile lighting up her face as they conversed. That must be the daughter, Julia, who'd traveled up from Florida, the grandchild her Captain had been so excited to meet, yet had never once mentioned to anyone of her team.

'Nothing's perfect,' she heard Gates telling her again in her head, and how she'd missed so much. 'I'd be lying if I said it was easy,' Jordan Shaw had once said when she asked her if it was enough. 'Mommy's off slaying dragons.'

Kate had slain hers.

"You win," he'd proclaimed. The maniacal narcissist. He never got it.

There are no victories, there is only battle.

She was so tired of battle.

Kate observed the family from her hiding spot, had no intention of intruding on their private moments. Besides, she had no idea what she would've said to Gates, why she'd even ended up here of all places. She took in the joy on all their faces, the quiet laughter, words and smiles still mellowed by the reminder of all they could've lost.

And Kate knew what she was going to do.

* * *

The front door clicked closed and he glanced at his iPhone, noted the time more out of habit than any particular need to know. 8:12 p.m.

"Castle?"

"In here," he croaked, cleared his throat that felt parched from hours of quiet. He saved the latest changes to his document, not that he'd made much of any progress, his thoughts too scattered, consumed by the cataclysm of the last 24 hours. He slid the laptop off his knees, pushed it to the foot of the bed, sat up straighter against the headboard in an effort to un-numb his tailbone.

The loft was back to its pristine state, the rug thrown out, floors and furniture scrubbed. It smelled like lemon and hospital-strength disinfectant, and left him slightly nauseous. The couch had held no appeal; he couldn't bring himself to even look at the spot where- He'd hid in their bedroom instead, staring at the outline of his next novel while his mind roiled and ranted.

Maybe they should move.

She'd been gone for hours; he'd known to give her some time to realign her thoughts, to soothe the restlessness he could feel rattling beneath her skin. He wasn't afraid she would run; they were long past that, and she'd texted a few times, let him know she was okay. That didn't mean he wasn't worried about her.

She'd been detached, unemotional, and concern mixed with the guilt that had been gnawing at him incessantly. He'd thought she was being paranoid, had even felt angry at her for something as insignificant as being distracted on a date when the entire time she'd been right, the nightmare she so feared lurking just around the corner, coming to life in her own home where she should've been safe. He knew she had good instincts; when had he begun placating instead of listening? Cold shivers still crawled up his spine at the memory of her monotonous voice as she'd recounted the ramblings of an unhinged madman, how the gun had been pressed to her temple. How close it had come to Kate lying slain on that rug. It almost was.

"Hey." She walked into the bedroom, her strides long, confident. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, her hair tousled from the misty winds crawling through Manhattan, making her look wild and slightly dangerous.

Kate crawled onto the bed, swung a leg over his thighs and settled on his lap, her knees sharp where they bracketed his sides. Gripping his collar she drew their faces closer together, eyed him with a hunger that tightened his midsection, made his heart pound.

"Let's make a baby."

"Ka-" His words stood no chance, swallowed into her mouth when her lips descended on his. Her kiss was a wild thing, claiming, fingers sliding around his neck and her nails piercing over his spine.

She was a Valkyrie, a fierce warrior breathing fire with her lips, consuming him from the inside out.

Her mouth traveled to his jawline, teeth sharp against the edge of bone while she ripped open his shirt buttons, nails raking down his skin. He gasped for air, shocked into biting arousal that crowded out the barrage of questions in his brain, and almost succeeding. Eight months, they had decided only last night, before- Had he helped her make the right choice for her, or just pressured her instead? It gnawed on him and he slid his hands over her hips, stilling her, trying to pause, think, breathe.

Kate sat back, an eyebrow arched in silent challenge while she sank her weight onto his pelvis, and circled her hips, slow, sinuous, sinful. He choked on his words, his thoughts scattering and the blood rushing in his ears.

"Kate, I'm not following-"

"Here I am, going back and forth on my options, this 'career', and neither is what I want to do. You know why I can't decide? Because none of them feel right! They don't feel right because they aren't right." Her fingers still gripped his shirt, her pupils black pools that bore into him, her voice raw.

"He took something from me, Castle. He took my mother, but he also took me. He took my life, the me I could've been. Without this armor, without the _constant,_ endless battles. And now he's dead. Killed himself like the coward he was. I've slain the dragon, and now I'm taking it back! I'm claiming my life! So come on. Let's make that baby."

He stared at her, heart pounding wildly against his ribcage, in his throat, a taste like blood on his tongue. Here she was, untamed and decisive, sounding so reasonable if it weren't for that almost manic energy radiating from her.

"But what... What about your career, Kate?"

"I quit, Castle. All of it. I'm done."


	10. Chapter 10

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

It was 9:57 p.m. when Castle and Beckett finally emerged from the bedroom with growling stomachs and parched throats. In a silence punctuated only by the robust noises of the refrigerator, cupboards, and drawers opening and closing, they prepared dinner.

"I was thinking…" she began while she stood at the sink washing vegetables for their stir fry. He sneaked his hands under the shirt of his she'd thrown on, cold fingertips pressing into her warm belly, and he felt her shiver.

She paused her prepping, speaking almost to herself, "Maybe I should book a couple of doctors' appointments."

Castle's chest rumbled in agreement, "Yeah? Which doctors?"

"Well, Burke for one. I don't know about you, but I want to talk to him." He nodded his head when she turned to smile at him. "Maybe he'll see us together. And I'll need to call my gynaecologist, Dr Kowalewski, schedule a check-up. After all, it's pretty difficult to make a baby while on birth control."

"True…" he agreed. "Maybe we could speak to my realtor too, start looking for somewhere bigger in the suburbs, with a big tree in the backyard."

"Hold your horses, Castle," Kate huffed, shutting off the faucet before she turned to press her nose into his neck. "Let's not make more than one life-changing decision at a time, okay?"

He laughed, dusting a kiss to the crown of her head. "Actually, we're already making a few at once. Kate, you quit your job." He let the unvoiced 'again' drift between them.

She lifted her head away to look at him over her shoulder. "Not quite."

"So you still have your badge and gun, you just…" She turned the corners of her mouth down and shrugged.

"I was going to do it tomorrow, but… Maybe it's a knee-jerk reaction, Rick. If it takes us a while to actually make a baby, I'd be sitting around here with nothing to do." Beckett went back to washing the carrots and scallions, completely missing his waggling eyebrows, "And you remember what happened last time I was unemployed."

"I remember you being adorable and frustrated," he quipped, drawing out a chuckle while she continued scrubbing at the vegetables, and Rick stared at the tiles above the sink as he wondered aloud, "How about sticking it out at the department, taking on whatever they might throw at you, until you are pregnant and have to go on desk duty? Then you can decide between maternity leave and resignation."

Her hands stopped mid-motion, and she raised her head without turning. "Hmm. That might work." He saw her grimace as she continued, "Oh, the precinct. I'll have to call them tomorrow too, I can't face going in there for at least the next few days. The department will have to arrange for someone else to occupy Gates' office temporarily."

Kate dumped the vegetables into the sink to turn fully in his arms, and he just managed to wipe the dopey smile from his face in time. "I love you, Rick." He bent down to place a gentle, lingering kiss to her lips.

"Love you too, Kate."

* * *

"So, Kate, Rick. I read the file the department sent over. Where would you like to start today?"

Kate squeezed her partner's hand and looked to him expectantly. She had no idea where to begin, so why not let him lead the way?

"The… event… last week. It's shaken us up a bit, Dr Burke." The doctor nodded, silent encouragement to continue. "I don't want to just sweep it under the rug and try to forget it ever happened, because every time I walk past the couch I see…" Kate watched Rick take a deep breath and steel himself, "I see the body sprawled there." He paused again, lips pinched together and glanced at her with a guilty look on his face. "I feel like I was dismissive of Kate's hunch that she was being watched, and I should have trusted her instincts. And I wasn't quick enough when she needed me to be there."

Kate frowned a little and gave the barest shake of her head. "Okay, Rick," Burke said. "There's a couple of things there that we can work through. And you, Kate?"

Beckett turned her attention to her trusted psychiatrist, his deep eyes drawing everything from her. "When it happened, I guess I went into shock. Everything over most of the rest of that day kinda happened on auto-pilot, giving my statement, and wandering through the city. It was like I didn't – couldn't – feel any emotion for what I'd seen. I guess I still feel a disconnect, even though Rick and I have talked about it and the effect it will have on us."

She glanced at the floor in front of her feet and narrowed her eyes as she considered her next words. Her voice began to rise as she continued. "I don't want it to affect our lives but I feel like it's been forced on us and we have no choice." She huffed in frustration, and Rick removed his hand from her grip, as she stood up from her seat to pace the room. She wrung her hands together and gestured with them as she spoke. "And now I've gone from trying to choose between two high-profile jobs, to realising I could do anything I put my mind to if only I could figure out what it is I want, to not wanting any of it at all, just to cocoon myself in my family and make babies with Rick, which will be wonderful, but I just don't know if it's enough."

 _I want to be more than who I am._

She stopped by the window, folded her arms, and watched people passing by on the sidewalk below. She saw Burke gesture to Castle out of the corner of her eye to stop him from going to her, and in that moment, her arms dropped to her sides and all the fight went out of her.

"I just want to be able to live without fear, or pain, or grief…" Her words broke on a sob, and in an instant, Rick was with her, gathering her into him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his sweater. He rubbed his hand on her back to soothe her and whispered platitudes while they gently rocked back and forth. She let him coax her back to the couch, and took a couple of tissues to wipe her eyes and blow her nose before she laced her fingers through his once more.

"Kate, you know there's no magic wand to make those feelings go away, no matter how much we may wish there were." She nodded at the doctor and sighed while he carried on, "And some people live their whole lives not knowing what they want to do, or be. But you've already made some compelling decisions in your life, stuck to them and made them your own – becoming a detective instead of a lawyer, for example. There's no reason to say you can't keep on making good decisions in your career and personal life. Starting a family of your own doesn't necessarily mean being a stay-at-home mom if you don't want to be."

Kate couldn't help the snort of amusement, and Burke stopped to give her a questioning look. "Oh, it's just 'stay-at-home mom' sounds so much better than Castle saying I could quit and he would be my sugar daddy." She looked up at Rick, smirking at the way his ears tinged pink while he shrugged.

Burke gave them what Kate called his Professional Indulgent Smile, with no other outward response until he spoke, "Well, let's move on to discuss one or two of the points that Rick brought up earlier."

* * *

After being dragged through the emotional minefield of Burke's office, they'd gone back to the loft and napped, with actual sleeping for a change. Waking up refreshed, they had cuddled together for a while longer, chatting about anything and everything, just putting the world to rights. Those few hours had the tinge of 'normal' and 'always' that were making Kate smile right at that moment in Doctor Kowalewski's waiting room.

"You excited, Honey?"

She grinned at her husband. "I feel like I'm in the right place."

"Detective Beckett?" They both turned at the sound of a Southern twang to see the nurse's expectant smile near the examining room door. "Dr Kowalewski will see you now." Kate got up and headed in, Rick at her side with his hand on her lower back.

"Hi, Kate, how are you today?" The nurse closed the door behind them all and sat down at the computer as the doctor greeted her patient.

"Hi, Dr Kowalewski, I'm great, thank you," Kate smiled at the matriarch. Her Ukrainian Obstetric and Gynaecological doctor had been treating her for all her adult life, and was well known for behaving like everyone's _babusya_. After all, who doesn't need an extra grandma to give them unsolicited advice?

"And who is this?" The doctor gave her a teasing look.

"This is my husband, Rick Castle. Rick, Dr Elena Kowalewski." Rick held his hand out to shake the doctor's with a polite smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor."

"The pleasure is all mine… finally." She smirked at Kate, who hid her blush behind her hair and moved to sit on the table.

"Finally…?"

"Oh Rick, you should know, I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Kate here has not stopped talking about you for years and years. We chatted about your books to distract her from having first smear test, yes, Kate?" Kate grimaced at Rick, who looked delighted, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I used to do same for her mother also, so I am sure time will come I do same for your daughter."

Kate barked a laugh when Rick's attention snapped back to Dr Kowalewski, eyes wide in panic.

"That is why you are here, yes, Kate? Have the IUS removed so you can start your own family."

"Yes, Dr Kowalewski," she answered with an indulgent tone, letting her smile get in the way of forming the words.

"Okay, good. You get changed, and then Susan and I will come back and do it. Very quick, just uncomfortable with speculum. Hopefully we don't need cervical clamp. We talk about it in a minute."

The doctor and nurse disappeared out of the door with a bustling efficiency, leaving Rick and Kate alone for a moment. As soon as the door clicked shut, Rick turned on Kate, exclaiming in horror, "What the hell is a cervical clamp?"

Kate laughed as she got down from the table and began getting undressed, putting her jacket on the back of his chair. "It's exactly what it sounds like, Castle. A clamp to hold open the cervix."

He visibly shuddered and she passed him her jeans and panties to distract him. "Hand me the gown please, it's on the back of the door." After some fumbling he managed to give her the gown instead of her jeans. She was still laughing when she gave the doctor permission to come back into the room following the customary knock.

"I like he keep you happy, Kate. Is good to laugh, your mother always laughing when she came to me too. How is your father?"

"He's doing great, thank you for asking."

"I am glad. Now, today we take out the IUS. Is very simple, take five seconds. It will hurt a little bit, I'm sorry. And then, you likely will have cramping similar to having period pain. So when we're done you should go home and relax, have hot chocolate and cuddles." She looked at Rick, "You take note of this, yes? You look after her."

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered, his astonishment at the bedside manner of this unusual doctor written all over his face.

"Okay, Kate, I'm going to lie you down, and then we'll put your legs up so you can relax your muscles," Susan spoke gently as she adjusted the bed to the right setting. "Rick, if you could just scoot your chair a bit higher up so you can sit next to Kate, maybe hold her hand? Some of our patients find that reassuring."

"Oh, sure thing," he acquiesced instantly, Kate watching him like a hawk as he moved as close as he could to her, leaning his elbows onto the bed and holding her nearest hand up so the back of it rested against his chest. Kate looked up into his eyes as Susan moved her legs around and the doctor washed her hands, and put gloves on before she opened the sterilised seals on her required instruments.

"Alright, are you ready over there?"

"Yes, Dr Kowalewski, I think so."

"Okay, I will put in speculum, then is just matter of pulling strings, and it will be out. Maybe feel like burning but should go quick. Try to relax, and tell me if hurt a lot."

Kate just hummed in response, glancing down the bed in sudden anxiety. Rick reached over and stroked a stray lock of hair from her forehead, bringing her attention back to him. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back, sharing one of those intense non-verbal conversations they sometimes had.

"Speculum is in, here we go, take deep breath…" Kate felt the burning pain that Dr Kowalewski described, and cried out in response, scrunching her eyes closed. She felt Rick's fingers skimming over her forehead, soothing her.

"Try to relax, Kate, you doing great. It is out, and now I take out speculum, okay?" Kate took a deep breath in relief, her whole body relaxing again.

"There, all done." Doctor Kowalewski moved to the sink to remove her gloves and wash her hands before she came up to the other side of the bed from Rick, talking as she slowly raised the bed so Kate was sitting up again. "All done, very good. Now. Is possible to get pregnant within couple of weeks, but is generally suggested you wait till after you have one menstruation, to let your body get used to not having coil. Can also take up to a year, so if you're not pregnant by then, come back and see me and we'll chat. Also, if you think you are pregnant soon, you come back and see me. I want to be first to congratulate you." Kate took the doctor's kindly patting to her shoulder with a smile.

"Now, Rick, what is happen?" Dr Kowalewski turned to him, and he floundered under her intense stare.

"Uh… um… cuddles?"

"Aaaand…?"

"Hot chocolate!"

"Good boy. You can go when you're ready, Kate, I see you soon. Make sure you see Natalya at front desk, fill in new details form if you need to change address." The doctor gave her a little wave.

"Thank you, Dr Kowalewski, thank you, Susan."

"Take care, y'all."

The door clicked shut, and Rick turned to her with a huge grin on his face, "I like her."

"Don't you dare put her in the next Nikki book!"

* * *

Another couple of days later Kate found herself at the hospital to see Captain Gates, this time by request. Henry Gates had called, asked if she would come by, and it felt like an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Good to see you again, Kate."

His voice coming from behind her instead of the room she was about to enter was a surprise, but she tried not to show it. She turned to greet him with a quick smile.

"Hi, Henry. How are you? How's she doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. Vicki's restless, wants out already but they won't let her yet. She's better now she has Thomas and Julia visiting every day, more company to order around." He smirked, and Kate was glad to see him able to joke again. "Saw you, the other day, y'know?"

Kate looked at him askance. "I didn't want to interrupt…" The excuse seemed pathetic as it shrivelled on her tongue.

"I understand, but you wouldn't have been interrupting," he shrugged. "You don't have to be blood to be family."

Before Kate could protest his words, he was turning her with a gentle hand on her arm and leading her into the private room the captain had been moved to from the ICU.

"Captain Gates? Good morning." The captain looked up from the newspaper she'd been reading.

"Oh, hi, Kate, come in." Kate was glad to see the bandaging around Gates' head wound had lessened considerably since her last 'visit', in fact she seemed much improved all round.

"You're looking well, Sir."

"Thank you, I f-feel much better lately. Still having trouble with some sounds, but the speech therapist… seems happy."

"I'm glad," Kate replied, a genuine smile on her face. "Henry said you have some news you wanted to share with me?"

Gates nodded, and shifted to sit up a little straighter. "Commissioner came to see me. Told him I want to call it quits and take early retirement. He said he'd consider it. Told him he'd better approve it. Said he would." She folded the paper on her lap one-handed and fixed her intense gaze on Beckett. "Hear you had an intruder the other day…"

"Yes, Sir."

"You been to see anyone since? Talk about it?"

"Uh, yes, Castle and I went to see Dr Burke, a couple times actually. It helped."

Gates nodded. "Glad. Did it make up your mind about not becoming a senator?"

"Sort of," Kate began. "It was something that happened just after that showed me what I want, actually." Gates raised her eyebrows in a silent question. "I've decided that what I want more than becoming just a captain, or just a senator, is to be a wife, be a mom, have a family. Anything else alongside that is a bonus."

The captain gave her an appraising look. "You sure Mr Castle hasn't coerced you into that answer?"

Kate laughed, "No, Sir. Definitely not. I'm going to go back to the precinct in the meantime, and go on the next available captaincy training course – because if there's anything the last few weeks has shown me it's that I'm lacking in training! – and if I'm drafted into the captain's office at the Twelfth, then that's where I'll go. But my first priority will be my family."

Captain Gates nodded her approval, and re-opened her newspaper, reaching for her reading glasses in silent dismissal.

"I'll see you soon, Sir," Kate said as she stood to leave, not expecting a response.

"Kate?" She stopped at the door as Gates continued without looking up from the paper. "Thank Mr Castle for the private room, will you? It was very generous of him."

"I will, Sir," Kate answered with a flick of her eyebrow. "But, y'know, 'what's his is mine' and all that…"


	11. Epilogue

**Objects in Motion**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

The scent of paint was strong, twining with the crisp November air that followed her inside when she walked through the front door, her gaze still catching on the vibrant shade of red coating the entryway. Charm, Castle had called it during their first walk through of the modernized brownstone that had become their new home a few short months ago, and she had always been inclined to agree.

Their new place was different, a change from the loft for sure, but ever since they had moved in, it had felt good, healthy and safe. A fresh start for an invigorating new chapter of their lives.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, a gentle fluttering that had been accompanying her throughout the day tickling her insides. She flipped the deadbolt into place and punched in the security code for the alarm system with her index finger, locking them in. She was still a little paranoid at times, they both were, but she had steadily lost the overwhelming urge to look over her shoulder at every turn or obsessively check the locks and security system in the middle of the night.

The dreams still haunted her, the words of a dead man still echoing in her mind, jerking her awake with a cry on her lips and a cold sweat staining her skin. But Castle always woke with her, quieting her fears with the soft hum of his voice in her ear, reminding her of the truth, of the fallen threat and their assured safety.

Beckett stepped out of her heels, left them at the doorstep, making a mental note to retrieve the pair later tonight before Castle managed to trip over them. Her toes flexed and popped along the hardwood, the satisfaction of a long day of work – good, fulfilling work that was actually making a difference in this city – settled over her. Under normal circumstances, she would have stayed another hour or two, mulling over the latest theory she came up with her three man team for the current case, but tonight, coming home to him had been far more appealing, would always be more appealing, especially with the news that had been overtaking her mind since this morning.

Kate headed for the nearby stairs just off the foyer that would lead her to the second floor, following the beat of music she could hear floating down from the upper level and the familiar singing accompanying a hit song she recognized from his iPod.

She had to muffle the laughter that bubbled to the surface of her lips after she rounded the corner, detouring from the path that lead straight from the stairs to the bedroom they had recently added the finishing touches to, successful in making it their own. She had always appreciated his room in the loft, had always been comfortable and content in the space he had opened up to her over three years ago. But she had fallen in love with the new master bedroom that they had chosen together and decorated as a team with both of their tastes in mind, a room that was _theirs_.

Kate allowed him to wrap up his heartfelt chorus of a trendy pop song that she heard far too often on all of the radio stations before she propped her shoulder against the doorway, let her smirk spread wide.

"Hey lover."

Castle jumped, the rhythm of his body coming to an abrupt stop and the paint roller in his hand - that had briefly become a microphone - nearly flying into the fresh coat of sky blue layering the wall in front of him.

"Beckett," he huffed over the music, striding across the plastic covered flooring to silence the speakers his iPod was connected to.

"Nice moves," she grinned, pushing from the doorway to step further inside the nearly finished bedroom, admiring the walls they had started working on earlier in the week. "Nice work too."

"Work you almost ruined with your surprise entrance," Rick grumbled, lowering the paint roller back to the tray of pale blue liquid and wiping his hands on a bright blue hand towel that was once a pristine ivory.

"Shouldn't be blasting your painting playlist so loud," she countered, hooking her thumbs in the pockets of her blazer, the contents buried inside the right pouch of material bumping against the barrier of fabric at the move.

"I had to get in the zone," he defended, shrugging as he closed up the half empty can of paint. "But I think it's all done now, unless you wanted to add something else. Otherwise, the fun part comes next."

"Yeah? That excited for furniture shopping?"

"Despite the amount we've done within the last few months, yes. That's when we really get to give it personality. Or _flair_ , as my mother refers to it," he reminded her with a wink and she could tell by the ripple that passed through the glimmering blues of his eyes that he was already imagining the potential possibilities for this empty little room.

They had chosen the color blue with the idea of a morning sky in mind, a little cliché for her taste, but Castle had promised her that he had vision for it, that the color was the right choice when she had voiced the concern in the paint shop. Either way, she wasn't too worried. Walls could always be painted over; the color there now never permanent.

"But we've got time before we need to do any of that," Rick grinned, his hand hovering at her jaw as he leaned forward to smear a kiss to her mouth, but she caught him before he could drift back, cradled his cheek with one of her palms and curled her fingers in the belt loop of his worn out jeans.

"This is a way better greeting than nearly giving me a heart attack," he murmured, lips quirking against hers, his paint stained thumb skimming her chin. "How was work?"

"Slow day, actually. Which I didn't mind for once. The new mayor is leaning pretty heavily on me for 'support' statistics," she snorted, but she wasn't really worried about the mayor or the success of her newfound mission. She was steady; she knew what she wanted. After the hellacious events of the previous fall, she had simply quit ping-ponging between training for Captain of the Twelfth and running for New York Senator. She hadn't quit, she had merely paved a different path instead.

It hadn't been easy and it had taken time to accumulate the political clout necessary to make lasting changes inside the police department. But one of the reasons her mother's murder had gone unsolved for so long were the politics clouding One Police Plaza. The people who ought to have been cleaning up the city were in fact dirtying it with their money and power and greed. Corruption, but more than just corruption - good men staying silent.

She had forgiven Montgomery; she had. But something needed to be done. There were too many instances of police brutality, too many heartbreaking cases that had never gotten their solve because the detectives and officers were hanging on to an antiquated way of doing things. CompStats and Broken Window theory, and while she agreed with pieces, the whole no longer fit this city.

Being a state senator wouldn't give her the authority to change things, but she had thought, one night sleepless with insomnia, staring down at the washed out sidewalk, that if she made changes from the inside...

It'd been the germ of an idea, really, but Castle hadn't let it go. He was her 'outside the box' man, and he had come up with his wild and outlandish theories - _what if you assembled a task force, I could ask Weldon to just do it, he's a lame duck anyway_. And what had been a roll of her eyes and a joke later, lame duck dynasty, had become an actual thing.

At first, she hadn't been paid for it; charity work as Mrs Castle, he had snickered. And then suddenly she had started gaining the required resources, fundraising, culling her own detectives and contacts to contribute to the work. Castle had written the proposals and new procedural policies and they'd been asked to other houses by friends of Gates to give presentations, and suddenly Weldon had looked like a genius, lame duck mayor though he'd been.

It had been worth fighting for. The re-training sessions, PR work, and intensive labor of human resources and fundraising wore on her at times, but the compensation of developing an entirely new model of police procedure, the thrill of being in the midst of it all, the satisfaction of putting things into action with her own two hands gave her the gratifying purpose she had been searching for all those months ago.

Her mother would be proud. And her mother's death had led to all of this. Just as William Bracken's insane suicide had as well. Beckett had begun to find meaning.

She was no longer drowning in unfounded questions about her stalled-out career, but floating comfortably above the sea of them instead.

She still looked good for captain one day, and the opportunity to run for Senate was even more probable from this vantage point. Not more likely, but Castle had been forced to field calls from the 'concerned citizens for change' group because of the response she'd been getting. The party was all too eager to put her face on something.

If her administrative 'reposition' (as Castle had termed it) in the 'lame duck dynasty' were to fall through now because of this new mayor, perhaps she would find herself eager for the same thing - her face on a poster - but she would work her hardest not to let this risky venture crumble.

Just like her mother, Kate wanted to make a difference, strived for it, and while her career as a homicide detective had allowed her that chance, the potential for a positive and lasting change in her city was more tangible than ever now. She had moved forward in her career, forged her own path.

And now, it was time for something else, for an equal step forward on the path of her personal life.

"Makes me miss Weldon."

"Only because he was your buddy and could get you free passes for everything," Beckett muttered, nudging him with her elbow. "Just be glad Sanders allows you to continue accompanying me in official city business."

"Of course. The Beckett superhero squad needed me and who was I to let you and your team down?" Castle inquired, his brow quirking and the corner of his mouth curling playfully.

It wasn't the same, having an entirely new team to lead, one that didn't include Ryan or Esposito, but Castle had been allowed to take this new step in her career with her, allowed to remain standing by her side, having her back, still her partner, and for that she had been grateful. Besides, it wasn't as if they saw the boys any less. One, if not both, of the pair were often dropping in for a 'guy's night' with Castle or meeting them for dinner when their shifts coincided. Even Nikki Heat had done some professional evolving, her literary counterpart coincidentally becoming head of a task force with a similar city-wide goal, with Rook tagging along for every second of it, of course.

So much change had occurred within the last year and part of her had feared that with major change came the loss of all that was familiar, but instead, everything and everyone that mattered in her life had managed to fall onto the page of this new chapter with her. A constant, wonderful evolution.

"Henderson is eventually going to lose it if you keep calling him the Hulk," she chuckled, but Rick waved her off.

"Oh c'mon, it makes him feel special, like when I referred to Ryan as Honeymilk. Everyone loves a nickname," he pointed out. "He should be thanking me for making his first year on the force so welcoming." Castle skirted past her towards their bedroom and Kate rolled her eyes, but followed him down the hall with the anticipation building in her gut, thoughts of work fading away, quieting down for the night, replaced by the weight of her pending announcement. "So, since the place is going to reek of paint for the next couple of hours, I was thinking we could go out for dinner if you wanted, bump date night up a few days. Ooh, unless you wanted to have _two_ this week." Beckett watched her husband strip the paint-spattered shirt from his torso, rubbing his fingers together in an attempt to rid them of the dried blue blotches clinging to his fingertips. "Though, a quick shower may be in order first." His eyes flickered up to her, mischief a dancing spark that ignited a slow, delicious burn in her abdomen. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," she chuckled, grazing her fingertips over her pocket once more, the reminders growing heavier.

"We also need to plan what you want to do for your birthday," Castle stated, snapping his fingers together, indication that the reminder had just popped into his head. "I know we've had a lot going on with work and finishing up that last bedroom but-"

"Rick."

He paused, his gaze snapping back to her in question.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about first."

The happy, upwards curve of his lips faded away too quickly and she hated that, hated that even now, serious conversations had him mentally bracing for a battle, but she didn't blame him. Not at all.

She did plan to break him of the habit though.

"Don't look so panicked," she teased, pleaded, submerging her hands in her pockets now, closing her fist around the first item she had hastily shoved into her blazer minutes before climbing the front porch steps and caressing her thumb along the soft plush of the palm-sized present inside.

"Not panicked," he assured her, but the smile attempting to form along his mouth was guilty and laced with silent apology. "We agreed on no more big, life-changing decisions for a while anyway, right?"

She nodded, because yes, after the draining struggle between the choice of pursuing the profession of NYPD Captain or New York Senator had finally come to an end, after the crippling trauma Bracken's suicide and her viewing of it had imposed upon them, the months of joint appointments with Burke that had followed and the choices to move forward with starting a family and also into a new place had been made, their major decision-making for the time being was done.

They had finally found a solid ground where they could stand together in peace, had fought so hard for it, but already, the ground was threatening to shake by a single, tentative declaration.

"Right, it's nothing about decisions," Beckett murmured, noticing the subtle sag of his shoulders, the relief that eliminated the tension running up his spine. "It's about a choice we've already made."

"Okay," he hedged, the retreating anxiety in his eyes flaring back up again. "I'm really hoping this doesn't have to do with the paint color of that room, because I-"

"No, babe," she chuckled, withdrawing the stuffed little elephant from her pocket. "I love the room, even picked out a decoration for it today."

Delight flushed any trace of wariness from his face, a soft smile blooming along his lips and extending up to curve at his eyes as he reached forward and accepted the baby elephant from her fingers.

"Already determined to instill an immense love of elephants in our future child?" he mused, his thumb skating along the tiny trunk with a reverence she knew well, one she could picture him adoring their child with so easily.

"Well, we need to have the room done within the next eight months, so I figured I might as well get us started," Kate replied, biting down on her bottom lip while she watched his brow knit, his eyes squinting in confusion for a moment before clarity broke through, causing them to widen and fly up to meet hers.

"Wait," he gasped, but she was already withdrawing the second surprise from her pocket, holding the pregnancy test out to him.

"I started feeling some of the signs Kowalewski had talked about. I didn't think much of it, but I picked up a test from the pharmacy down the street this morning on my way to work," she explained, trying not to knot her fingers in front of her, the beat of her heart accelerating and rattling the bones of her ribs as he examined the thin stick with the two lines proudly on display. "I squeezed in a visit with her after work too, just to be sure. Six weeks."

"Pregnant?" he rasped, clearing his throat. "But I thought she said at our last follow up that – that it would take more time since your body was still regulating and trying to readjust after all the stress?"

"I thought so too," she admitted, losing the battle with her fidgeting fingers as unwelcome nerves began to rise from the pit of her stomach, squashing some of the butterflies in their wake. "You still… you still want this, right? A family, with m-"

Castle was surging forward before that last syllable could leave her lips, crushing her doubts with the seal of his mouth and the embrace of his arms around her.

"Are you kidding me?" he breathed between the flurries of kisses he was smudging to her mouth. "Of course I still want it. I want everything with you. Always. Everything, Kate-"

She pressed her smile back to his then, relishing in the firm wall of his body against hers, the secure band of his arms enveloping her frame, the vigor in his kiss.

"Does this mean we should go furniture shopping tonight?" he mumbled and a laugh spilled through her lips onto his mouth, sending his smile stretching wider.

"Eight months, Castle. We've got time to prepare the nursery."

His eyes shone even brighter, sparkling at the sound of a word they had yet to speak of until now.

"For now," she murmured, gliding her hands up his back, her fingertips trekking up the ladder of his spine, her nails grazing the muscles and turning the vibrant shade of blue coloring his irises into a gorgeous, glittering cobalt. "We're going to take a long, hot shower before we head out to dinner to celebrate."

"Sounds perfect to me," he grinned, placing the elephant and the pregnancy test down on the bed behind him. He eased the blazer from her shoulders, trailing his broad palms down the sides of her blouse, the fabric of the slacks covering her thighs, and coiling his fingers at the muscles of her hamstrings, the signature warning to untangle her arms from his waist and lace them at his neck instead as he hoisted her up. "It's all perfect, Kate."

Her forehead fell to rest against his, their lashes twining as her eyes drifted closed and her chest expanded with a kind of solitude she had once feared had been lost for good.

Castle nuzzled her cheek in response, his nose glancing a kiss along the high bone while he carried her to their adjoining bathroom, his heartbeat so strong, so steady, she could feel it thriving against the cage of his ribs to meet hers.

And in that moment, all she could think was how easy it felt, how beautifully right and certain it had all become.

"Rick," she hummed, abrading her lips on the field of stubble peppering his jaw, scraping the area with her teeth to feel his chest rumble with a growl as he stumbled a little through the bathroom doorway. "My birthday. Don't shave until after my birthday."

He grunted at her, but her lips only spread against his cheek, her legs tightening around his waist. "Only for you would I agree to this," he grumbled. "Again."

"Better be only for me," she muttered, smirking as he set her down on the bathroom sink and went to work at the buttons of her blouse.

 _You can have it all_ , Gates had told her over a year ago from a hospital bed, and though the outcome of her choices had played out far differently than she ever could have imagined, she believed that her former captain had been right. She had everything she wanted. More than she could have hoped for.

"Always for you," Castle tossed back, but the smile illuminating his eyes was soft, adoring, and his hands came to a pause at her abdomen, the edges of her shirt parting to allow his palm to span her still flat stomach. "Always with you."

The battles may never end, new dragons would still rise, needing to be slain, and another war of indecision could always cloud their next horizon. But this… this felt like a victory that could conquer them all.

* * *

 **The End**


	12. Chapters by Authors

**Objects in Motion: Chapters by Authors**

* * *

Chapter 1. **chezchuckles** \- I have loved being hands-off on this project, forcing myself to let go of the storyline and plot and seeing where a group of authors would take it - totally different from me! The best part about this round robin was that I got to know a group of writers I hadn't had that much contact with before (save Nic), and it was a really interesting collection of authors.

Chapter 2. **encantadaa** \- I'm still fairly new to writing and to the Castle fandom in general, so this was a wonderful opportunity for me to get to know new people and to meet wonderful authors whose works I hadn't read. I loved seeing how the story flowed from one author to the next, and that the ending was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to the other readers. I'm honored to have been able to make a story with some of my favorite authors in the fandom.

Chapter 3. **supermandy77** \- I want to thank Laura for coming up with this idea and getting us all together for this project. It's been a wonderful experience and full of surprises with every new chapter. I've met and interacted with authors I might not have otherwise, which was an added bonus to sharing this story with ten other very talented writers.

Chapter 4. **griever11** \- This was an interesting experience and a challenge at the same time. It was great to work with a wide range of authors and see what directions they decided to take the story. Plus it was always fun to see the guesses from people as to who wrote each chapter. Thanks Laura for organising!

Chapter 5. **jstar1382** \- This was the first time I've ever collaborated with other writers so this was a completely foreign experience for me! So that and the fact that we didn't know where the plot would be head up to our chapter or how the story would end? It was kind of a crazy! I was just as eager to see how it would wrap up as the readers were! I want to thank my fellow writers for the journey and to Laura for being the wonderful spokesperson and organizer of this crazy adventure!

Chapter 6. **socasuallycruel** \- I've never written with anybody else before in any manner, so this was a completely new experience for me. Not being able to start writing until the previous chapter had been sent to us, not being able to outline what I wanted to see happen later... it was definitely a challenge, but in the best way. I was just as eager as all of you were to get each new chapter. To my fellow writers: I was so fortunate to get to know you these past weeks and I am so proud of everything that we accomplished!

Chapter 7. **Ipreferwestside** (formerly **narvanator** ) - I am so grateful for the opportunity to participate in something like this. Thanks first to Laura for being the brainchild of this little experiment, and for keeping us all in line. Second to my fellow authors, whom I have had the honor of getting to know over these past weeks. Before this I was a fan of all your writing; am proud to be able to call you friends. And finally thanks to the readers, who took the time to read and review. We wouldn't be nearly as successful without all of you!

Chapter 8. **Darkhours** \- Wow, what can I say that'll fully describe how amazing it was working with all of these fantastic writers?! It was equal parts fun and intimidating haha. Knowing I was working with all of you great, experienced writers really pushed me to dig a little deeper into myself; it pushed me to do better, to put meaning into every word. Working with all of you, I've found a part of the writer in me that I've always striven to be and for that I thank each and every one of you. Thank you for letting me write with you all, listening to me, and giving me wisdom that I'll carry with me into all of my future works, fanfiction or no. Being a part of this little project was a blessing and I am so honored to call you all friends. Also, thank you to the readers for all of the amazing reviews and support. Reading that you all loved the story so much made me smile everyday and I will be forever grateful to all of you.

Chapter 9. **ColieMacKenzie** \- This was a really unique experience, and challenging me as a writer in the best way. Thank you, Laura, for conceptualizing the project, for all the work you did to keep it running smoothly week by week, and for letting me play in your sandbox! ;) Thanks to all the writers who've participated - I'm so happy to have come to know you all better, and to be a part of this story with you. You've each given this story your own, unique touch, and it's come alive because of it! And thank you to everyone of you out there who has read and reviewed, for your trust following us into this adventure. Your enthusiasm and your kind words are what keeps us smiling!

Chapter 10. **The-KLF** \- Thanks to Laura for herding the cats. Thanks to Nic for not giving me a massive cliffhanger to work with. Thanks to Jo for the quick and dirty beta. Thanks to you all for reading.

Chapter 11. **bravevulnerability** \- Few of my experiences in writing can (and probably ever will) compare to the collaborative project that was this story. To gain a glimpse into each of these talented writers' minds and creative processes was endlessly intriguing and it has been a true pleasure to work with and learn from each and every one of you. So many thanks belong to Laura for orchestrating all of this and for keeping this story on a steady path - it was a privilege to have your guidance throughout this adventure. And of course, thank you to all who came along on this fantastic journey. As Nic so accurately stated, your enthusiasm elicits many smiles.


End file.
